Total Drama Pokemon Exploration
by KarmicWarlord
Summary: With a new season and budget, Chris sends all 52 campers from Total Drama into the world of Pokémon and to win three million dollars! Who will become the very best like no one ever was? Inspired by xebla.
1. An Interesting Proposition

**Hey guys, Karmicwarlord here! Now you're probably wondering why I'm making another story. Well, like Path of Desolation, I've always wanted to make a Pokemon & Total Drama crossover fanfic since I read Xebla's story, Total Drama Pokemon Adventure, and was such a cool concept that I wanted to try. Now without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

**{FreshTV Headquarters in Toronto, Ontario}**

Chris and Chef were on an elevator heading up to the head producer's office where they have both been called to a have a private meeting with him. Chris was nervous as Chef really didn't care at all.

"Do you think I look nice?" Chris asked to Chef as he mentioned the clothes that he wears every season he did. Chef just gave him a raised eyebrow in response.

"Yeah, you're right, it's nice." Chris said as the elevator came to a stop and the doors open, showing a hallway. The two walked down the hallway until they reached the lead producer's room was labeled as "Thomas Jackson: Lead Producer".

With a shaky hand, Chris opened the door to reveal a large room with blue carpet and white walls that are filled with awards he gotten. In the back, was a large desk with a man with brown hair & blue eyes with a black suit and red tie, drinking coffee. This was Thomas Jackson who looked up from his coffee and then at the two.

"Ah Chris & Chef, so glad you two are here on time." Thomas stated in a cool and calm voice as Chris sheepishly nodded.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Jackson." Chris greeted sheepishly as Chef nodded also only, he wasn't as anxious like his partner, "You said you had something you want to talk about."

"Yes I did." Thomas said, "but first I have to ask you something? Do you remember when we started your probation and had Don do the Ridonculous race instead of another season?"

Chris gritted his teeth in hearing of Don. He despises Don ever since he was put on Probation and had the nerve to even named the Race after himself. But the biggest gut-puncher was when he HIS contestants, Geoff, Noah, & Owen, all competed in the race and Geoff won the whole stupid race. It made him angry to no end. However, he didn't want to piss off the producer and took a deep breath.

"Y-Yes, I do." Chris answered.

"And do you know why you were on probation?" Thomas asked as Chris was oddly had no answer to that. Instead, Chef answered for him instead.

"Is it because of the many times he tried killing the kids the last two seasons?" Chef answered as Chris looked at him shocked for saying that. Thomas however was satisfied at the answer.

"That's right Chef. You see Chris, the reason I hired you in the beginning was because I saw potential in you to be a good host for Total Drama and guess what? You've brought excellent results for the first 3 seasons as became our most popular show we've ever produced." Thomas explained as he got up from his desk and looked out from the window behind him.

Chris grinned in pride at what the producer told him. However, he grins went away the moment Thomas said something else.

"Then for season 4, you bring up the pleasant idea to dump toxic waste into the Camp Wawanakwa, turning all the animals there into rabid beasts. You said you would take responsibility if anything happened, so we allowed it." Thomas explained once more as Chris started to get nervous again at where this conversation was going.

"Then, after season 4 ended, the government showed up and arrested you for dumping waste and polluting the environment. We've got many complaints from them and PETA due to your idea. And then All-Stars came around…" Thomas paused when he said that and looked over his shoulder and gave Chris an aggressive stare. "I don't know what jail did to you in there but clearly you've changed and not for the better." Thomas said angrily as Chris was sweating bullets. "Not only did you make that season our least liked season yet because of your actions, but you also decided that letting a boy with an personality disorder, who turned out one of them to be a dangerous criminal, caused havoc and nearly killed one of the other contestants was a good idea, turning Ezekiel into a feral freak and not helping him, and for the finale, you made a dangerous challenge that we didn't agree on at all, risking the other contestants lives, and sinking the whole goddamn island in the process!"

At this point, Chris was shaking in fear while Chef just slowly shook his head at the sorry sight that was Chris right now. But Thomas wasn't done yet as he turned around to face him with an angry expression.

"And to top it all off in season 6, I gave you an 300 million dollar island for you to MAYBE salvage this show, but apparently you bring in yet another psychopath who tried blowing up the island to get the million dollars, all while, guess what, endangering another set of competitors lives and you did absolutely NOTHING to help them. What if they didn't stop the countdown? We would all be in jail, regardless if the contestants signed the contract or not, and would be all your fault!"

Chris shrieked as he got on the ground and bowed in front of Thomas' desk.

"I'm so sorry sir! I didn't mean to all that, I swear! Please don't fired me!" Chris exclaimed as Chef & Thomas rolled their eyes.

"Man, you are a sorry case." Chef stated as he was just embarrassed just seeing his partner like this. Thomas sighed, calming down as he finished his little rant to Chris.

"Get up Chris. I didn't bring you here to fire you nor did I bring you here to talk about your past mistakes. I brought you here to redeem yourself." Chris looked up at Thomas as he got up as he said.

"Um, what do you mean?" Chris asked, genuinely confused on what he meant.

"Well, you two weren't the only one I asked to be here. He should be here right about now." Thomas said as he looked at his watch to see if the other person he talked about would be here. Turns out, another person walks into his office just as Thomas looked at his watch. He was an old man who looked Japanese and was in his early 60s with short brown hair and wearing a black suit like Thomas but instead wearing a grey undershirt and black tie to go with it.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, you weren't kidding when traffic would be busy." The man sheepishly said as he walked up to Chris & Chef.

"Chris, Chef, this is Tsunekazu Ishihara, the executive producer for Pokemon." Thomas said as Ishihara laughed.

"Please, called me Ishihara, it's nice to meet you both." Ishihara greeted as he shook both of Chris and Chef's hands.

"Um, nice to meet you too." Chris greeted back, still confused about what's going on.

"What's this all about sir?" Chef asked as Ishihara walked over to Thomas's desk.

"You see, Total Drama was a big hit in Japan, especially when you flew there in season 3. Mr. Ishihara was a big fan of the show so when he got finished with a certain project he was working on, he decided he wanted to use it for the next season of Total Drama." Thomas explained. Chris rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Cool, but um, what's the project he's been working on?" Chris asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Thomas, if you will." Ishihara said as Thomas nodded and turned on the large TV on the right wall of them. The TV turned on to reveal a group of scientists in a lab working on some kind of portal.

"To give some background, the Japanese government has been secretly working on portals that can be able to send anyone into a videogame they love to play in. It'll be the new era of immersive gaming." Ishihara explained as Chris rubbed his chin in thought.

"But that thing is huge. Wouldn't that be hard to like, fit in someone's house?" Chris asked as Ishihara chuckled.

"Yes, you are right. However, this one you see right now was built for the season that Mr. Jackson has green-litted." Ishihara explained once more as Chris looked at his boss in shock.

Green-litted!? You don't mean…"

"Yes Chris, I want you to host this season as a sort of test to see if you can be able you haven't gotten off the deep end." Thomas explained as Chris jumped in the air in excitement. He is back in business!

"However…" He was interrupted by Thomas's voice once again as he gave him yet another aggressive stare.

"If you somehow manage to endanger the contestants for this season, I will make Don replace you and host the rest of seasons. Permanently. Are we clear?" Thomas asked as Chris silently yelped but nodded.

"Yes sir. I won't let you down." Chris stated as Thomas smiled.

"Good, now you have two days to prepare for this. You and Chef will be at Phakitew Island for the beginning of this season as Ishihara will prepare the portal. Got that?" Thomas asked as Chris nodded once more.

"Got it. Come on Chef, we've got a season to prepare for!" Chris exclaimed as he and Chef walk out of the office. Once they got out, Ishihara began laughing.

"Here sure is a strange one." Ishihara stated as Thomas sighed.

"Yes, but I just hope he doesn't screw this up. If he can pull this off, this maybe the comeback this company needs, and Chris is the only one who can make it happen."

* * *

"Woohoo! You hear that Chef, we're back in business!" Chris exclaimed as Chef huffed.

"Yeah, I heard. I'm just wondering what you are going to do. You don't even know what Pokemon are." Chef said as Chris stopped for a moment, as if he was thinking.

"Well, I guess I'll look them up and see what they are." Chris said.

"You. Research? I didn't you even did stuff like that." Chef said sarcastically as Chris glared at him.

"Listen, if we don't do this, he'll have *Don* replace me. Me! There's no way I'm letting that happen." Chris exclaimed in anger.

"We. More like you. I'm not the one in the hot seat with the bossman." Chef said.

"Not the point! Point is, I'm going to make sure this season is so good, ratings will be soaring into outer space!" Chris yelled as Chef sighed.

"Alright. You better know what you're doing man." Chef said as he and Chris got in the elevator.

"Trust me, I'm Chris McLean. I'm always knowing what I'm doing." Chris said as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

"3, 2, 1, Action!"

"Welcome back Total Drama fans! Your favorite host, Chris McLean, is back for another season. Now, you're all probably wondering where I was for the past year. You see, me and the producers have just collab with a certain company you might all know. Pokemon! Yes, you heard me right, Pokemon! And we're bringing every single contestant who was ever competed on Total Drama for not one, not two, but three million dollars! There will drama, heartbreak, and tons of action you will probably only see on this show. Who will be the very best like no one ever was? And who suffered the ultimate humiliation? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Pokemon Exploration!

* * *

**And cut! Here is the setup for the story. With all the stories I've read on this crossover, it always just starts off with Chris introducing the season right away. I wanted to give a little backstory on how this season came to be and who Chris's producer is. Now for the next chapter will be introductions for all three generations of Total Drama. That may take some time, but don't worry. As soon as I'm finished with that, I'll finish up the next chapter for Path of Desolation.**

**As always, don't forget to comment or give criticism on something I can work on, and I'll see you all next time!**


	2. Getting the Gang Back Together

**Hey guys, KarmicWarlord here. So apparently, this came out faster than I thought since I had a little more free time than usual. To start things off, this takes place after Ridonculous Race, Dakota isn't Dakotazoid anymore but still retains some of her strength, and Ezekiel is no longer feral but is more quiet and depressed. The following winners of each season in this story are Owen {TDI} -Duncan {TDA} -Heather {TDWT} -Cameron {TDROTI} -Zoey {TDAS} -Shawn {TDPI} - Geoff {RR}. Now without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

We see Chris on the beach of Pahkitew Island, smiling brightly and looking his best as always.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Pokemon Exploration. Right now, our original cast are first up on our grand adventure." Chris exclaimed as the first boat pulled up to the side of the beach to reveal Beth who running down the boat.

"Beth, welcome back!" Chris exclaimed once more as Beth hugged him.

"It's so great to be back Chris!" Beth said, ecstatic to be back as Chris was gasping for air from Beth's hug.

"Hey Beth, could you let go now?" Chris asked breathlessly as Beth realized she was hugging for too long and let go.

"Oops, sorry." Beth said sheepishly as Chris dusted his shirt.

"It's fine, it's fine, just go to the other end of the beach so we can get things moving." Chris said as he pointed to the other side of beach. Beth nodded and walked over there. Meanwhile, the next boat pulled up to reveal DJ.

"What up DJ." Chris greeted as the two high-fived.

"Hey Chris, it's nice being back." DJ said as his expression got a little fearful, "so what's this season about this time, cause I really don't want to hurt anymore animals."

"Don't worry my man, you won't hurt anymore animals this season." Chris reassured him as DJ sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness for that." DJ said as he went over to Beth in which they exchanged friendly greetings. When he was out of earshot, Chris snickered immensely to himself about what's to come.

"Oh DJ, has no idea what's going to happen." Chris said to the audience as the next boat pulled up to reveal Gwen in a sour mood.

"Ah, Gwen, our resident goth. I'm trusting you're doing- "He was cut off by Gwen pulling Chris closer to her by his collar.

"Don't think I didn't forget you flushing me down the toilet and sending me plummeting down Niagara Falls in All-Stars Chris!" Gwen yelled in anger, "I can tolerate a lot of things from you Chris, but if you ever flush me down a toilet again, I swear I will make your life hell!"

"Alright, alright, fine I won't. Besides that isn't even the elimination method for this season." Chris said, trying to calm her down. Gwen huffed and just pushed Chris into the sand.

"Better be." Gwen muttered before heading to the other side of the beach with the other two. Chris sighed in relief as he got up and dusted the sand off his clothes.

"Phew, well at least Gwen hasn't changed." Chris said as he got back his bearings, "now our next contestant is-{gasps}." He stopped talking the moment he saw the next person walking the next boat pulled up. Geoff.

"Hey dudes! Great to be- Aargh!" He was cut off by Chris throwing sand in his eyes, making him cry out in pain. Chris gave Geoff an aggressive stare at Geoff when he finally got the sand out of his eyes.

"Dude, what was that for!" Geoff exclaimed in anger, but Chris wasn't having it as he got up to his face

"That's what you get for going off on a reality TV show with my rival!" Chris exclaimed as Geoff looked turned from anger to confusion.

"What do you mean dude?" Geoff asked as Chris huffed.

"Don't play dumb with me. You went onto the Ridonculous Race with Don as the host to spite me!" Chris exclaimed in anger as Geoff raised his hands in defense.

"No way dude, I just wanted to explore the world like my girl Bridge." Geoff explained, "besides I won a million dollars!"

"Yeah, Don's million dollars, not MY million dollars!" Chris exclaimed back before just sighing. "Whatever, just head to the others and wait there." Geoff was just confused throughout all of what Chris just said but listened nevertheless and went over to the others.

"Hi Geoff!" Beth and DJ greeted as Geoff ran over to them.

"Sup dudes! Great to see you all again!" Geoff greeted back as he fist-bumped DJ.

"What was that all about earlier with you and Chris?" Gwen asked as Geoff just shrugged.

"I don't know. He just didn't like me going on the race that Don guy was in." Geoff explained as Gwen smirked.

"Good to know." Gwen said as Beth & DJ just shrugged at the exchange as the next boat pulled up to reveal Lindsay.

"Lindsay, great to see you again." Chris greeted as he then muttered, "better than Geoff at least."

"Hey Kyle." Lindsay greeted as she looked at the sand below her. "You didn't tell me we going to be on a beach. Otherwise I would of wore my bikini."

"First off, it's Chris." Chris started off, "And second, as much I like to see that, we're on a tight schedule so could you go over there with the others."

"Oh, alright Connor!" Lindsay said happily as Chris face-palmed at once again getting his name wrong. When Lindsay started walking over to the group and once, she saw Beth and immediately squealed.

"Eeeee! Beth!" Lindsay squealed in delight as she ran over to Beth. Beth saw her too and immediately ran over to her too as the two gave each other a big hug.

"Oh I miss you so much Beth!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"I missed you too Lindsay!" Beth exclaimed back as the two let go and Lindsay joining the others.

"Hey guys! I missed you all so much too!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Missed you too girl." DJ greeted as the next boat pulled up to reveal the queen bee, Heather, being her sassy self.

"Hello Heather. How's our favorite villain doing?" Chris asked as Heather just rolled her eyes.

"Bite me." Heather scowled as she walked right past McLean and went over to the group and glared at Gwen.

"Don't think I forgot you hitting me with a bamboo stick during All-Stars." Heather said as Gwen glared at her at well.

"Um, cause you deserve that. You had that coming for 4 seasons!" Gwen yelled as Heather scoffed.

"Oh please, at least I didn't steal someone's boyfriend on national television." Heather fired back with a smirk as Gwen growled as she was about to jump Heather if it weren't for DJ holding her back.

"Speaking of that boyfriend, here's Duncan aka, Mr. Homewrecker." Chris said as instead of a yacht pulling up, it was a prison boat with Duncan and his Parole Officer.

"Ah Duncan, I really didn't miss you that much as much the others." Chris said as Duncan scoffed.

"Yeah, well the feelings mutual- "He was cut off by his parole officer elbowing him.

"Look, you just finished your sentence. Don't make come back here hearing you blew something up again. Got it?" His parole officer said as Duncan sighed in defeat.

"Yeah yeah." Duncan muttered as he walked over to the group. When he sees Gwen, he smiles slightly at her in which Gwen just shifts uncomfortably. This, however, doesn't go past Heather.

"Hey Gwen, I thought this would be the part where you two would make out." Heather teased as Gwen tackled her to the ground in rage and the two began fighting. While the two fought and the others were trying to break it up, Duncan smirked.

"Yep, still got it." Duncan said to himself as the others finally got Gwen & Heather to calm down. Then Beth saw the next boat coming in but there was a hang glider above it with someone holding on to it.

"Hey Chris, what's that?" Beth asked as Chris looked up at the sky.

"Oh, that's Tyler. He said he started trying to do hang gliding." Chris explained as the boat got closer.

"What does that mean?" Lindsay asked as the boat came to an abrupt stop when it hit land, causing the rope holding the hang glider to come off and Tyler started to rapidly descend towards the other.

"It means DUCK!" Chris yelled as the others dodged Tyler crashing into the sand with his hang glider. When the sand cloud cleared, Tyler slowly crawled out of it as he groaned and Geoff & DJ pulling him out.

"And once again, Tyler comes in with another wicked and crazy entrance. Chris stated as Lindsay ran over to her boyfriend.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Lindsay asked, worried for her boyfriend's safety. He coughed but then smiled back.

"Yeah, thanks Linds." Tyler said as the two start to make out.

"Moving on… Next up we have Harold!" Chris announced, ignoring the make out session and moving on to the next boat with Harold getting off.

"Hey Chris, glad I'm back to show off my wicked skills!" Harold said as he made a few karate poses.

"Great, now just go over there, we're on a schedule." Chris said as Harold went over to the others. He then spotted Duncan.

"Duncan." Harold simply said.

"Doris." Duncan teased as Harold glared at him.

"Really? You're still doing that?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, gotta problem?" Duncan asked angrily but before the situation could escalate further, the next boat pulled to reveal Trent.

"And here we have our nine obsessed musician, Trent!" Chris announced as Trent didn't look amused.

"Ha ha Chris, but I'm past all that." Trent clarified but Chris didn't look sure.

"You sure about that? You're the TENTH contestant to be here, not the NINTH contestant, you do realize that right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not bothered by it." Trent said as Chris shrugged.

"Alright, if you say so." Chris said as Trent went over to the others. He then spotted Gwen and waved at her.

"Hey Gwen!" Trent called out as Gwen just rubbed her shoulder in embarrassment. She then looked at Heather who was about to say something else, but she shut her down with her glare.

"Say another word and I'll will do more than whack you with bamboo stick" Gwen threatened in which Heather decided to back off for now. Meanwhile, the next boat pulled up to reveal Bridgette.

"Welcome back Bridgette." Chris greeted.

"Hey guys, I'm glad I'm back with everyone else." Bridgette said as she saw Geoff and ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you so much Geoff." Bridgette said, clearly missing the presence of her boyfriend.

"I missed you too babe, but hey we're back now." Geoff stated as right they were about to make out, a cynical voice was heard.

"Wow, not even a minute in and I'm already seeing you two sucking face." The voice said as it appeared to be Noah walking off the next boat.

"Hello Noah, or should I say TRAITOR!" Chris yelled as he tried to throw sand like he did with Geoff, but Noah narrowly dodge it unlike him.

"What was that for exactly?" Noah asked.

"For joining that race with Don being in it!" Chris exclaimed, "I thought you were better than this Noah!"

"Alright first off, I only joined that race was because Owen made me. Secondly, since when did you start caring where I was?" Noah asked.

"I started caring the moment you went into my rival's reality show instead of mine!" Chris yelled as Noah rolled his eyes.

"Oh forgive me dad, I'm sorry I couldn't be under your supervision all the time." Noah said sarcastically as he walked over to the group, ignoring Chris growling at him. The next boat pulls up with Leshawna coming in.

"What's up y'all! Leshawna is back baby!" Leshawna announced as she walked off the boat. Calming himself down, Chris greeted Leshawna.

"Leshawna everyone!" Chris announced.

"What's up Chris! I'm back and better than ever to win this!" Leshawna exclaimed as Heather scoffed.

"Yeah, you said that like the last three times. The first time you lost to being voted off by eliminated campers. The second time by your own nerdly boyfriend. And the three you got tricked by Alejandro because you swooned over him." Heather explained all the times she said that as Leshawna growled in anger.

"Oh yeah, well you swooned over him too. And it costed you in All-stars where you decided to tell him about the invincibility statue. That was a disaster waiting to happen." Leshawna fired back.

"At least I was all-star material." Heather remarked with a devious smirk as that was the last straw for her.

"Ooh, that's it!" Leshawna yelled as she was about to pounce on her when Chris decided to intervene.

"Okay, as much I like to see this, I'm trying to run a show. So Leshawna, please go over to the group." Chris said as Leshawna grumbled something under her breath as Harold comfort her.

"Don't worry Leshawna, you will always be all-star material to me." Harold said as Leshawna smile.

"Thanks, Babe." Leshawna thanked as the happy little moment was interrupted by the sound of squealing in the distance.

"Eeeeee!" the squeal was revealed when the next boast pulled to reveal Katie & Sadie together as they ran off the boat.

"Hi Chris, it's so great to be back." Katie exclaimed

"Yeah, it's been SO long since we've competed together. This is going to be so much fun!" Sadie also exclaimed as Chris rubbed his ears in pain.

"Yeah, it's great you're back." Chris said sarcastically, "just wait over there with the group."

"Okay!" They both exclaimed as they both ran over to them. With that, the next boat pulled up, revealed to be Ezekiel who was surprisingly back to his normal self, but his skin was still pale green due to malnutrition or when he went feral.

"Hey guys." Ezekiel said with hardly any emotion as he walked over to Chris.

"Ah, Ezekiel, glad to see you've recovered back to your old self." Chris said as Ezekiel sulked.

"What does it matter, eh. I'm just going to be eliminated first. I might as well just get back on that boat on the go home, save myself from elimination." Ezekiel said as he was about to leave until Chris put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hold it Zeke. This season everyone is going to compete whether you like it or not." Chris stated, "besides your ride left so you'll probably have long swim home if you're not eaten by any sharks on the way." As Ezekiel saw the boat leave, he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but don't expect me to last long- oh crap!" He was interrupted as he ducked under a rock that flung at him. He then looked to see an angry Heather running at him, so he decided to run for his life.

"Come back here you! You took my million dollars from me! I wouldn't have to be here because of you!" Heather yelled out to him as she prepared another rock.

"I'm sorry, eh!" Ezekiel called out as he ducked under another rock that thrown at him.

"Sorry isn't going to help homeschool! When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were burning to death in that volcano!" While those two were running around, the group was watching the whole thing.

"Wow, I can't believe Zeke's back to original." Beth stated in shock.

"Yeah, but the little dude is lot more gloomier than usual." Geoff said, "wonder what happened?"

"Well being eliminated first twice and turning into a rabid animal could do that for starters." Noah said as he went back to his book.

"Makes you feel sorry for the guy." Leshawna said as while the two were still running, the next boat pulled up to reveal Cody.

"Ignoring those two, here's the codemeister himself, Cody!" Chris announced as the two high-fived.

"Thanks Chris." Cody said, "last time, I made it to the final three. I feel pretty good about this season."

"I'm sure you do Cody." Chris said as Ezekiel & Heather ran past Chris & Cody.

"Um, why is Heather chasing after Zeke?" Cody asked confused.

"She's still mad at Zeke for what happened in Hawaii." Chris explained as Cody nodded in confirmation before heading off to the group.

"Hey guys. Great to see you again." Cody greeted.

"Sup dude." Trent greeted as he fist-bumped Trent. He then turned his attention over to Gwen.

"So Gwen, since you've broken up with Duncan, do you-"

"No Cody." Gwen simply said as Cody just shrugged.

"Eh, worth a shot." Cody said as they see a tired Ezekiel & Heather from all the running. Heather gave an Ezekiel made a slit motion around her neck as Ezekiel gulped in fear. Meanwhile, the next boast pulled up to show Eva with a stern expression.

"Hello Eva." Chris greeted but was ignored as Eva stomped on Chris's foot, causing him to yelp in pain, after that she went over to the group.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said he was bringing everyone back." Gwen whispered to Leshawna, but Eva overheard their conversation.

"What was that!" Eva yelled at Gwen as she put her hands up in defense.

"Nothing! Nothing! We're just glad to have you back." Gwen said.

"You better believe it. For five freaking seasons I've been on the sidelines but I'm back and ready to win this thing so if anyone wants to try and stop me, I'll send you to the moon and back!" Eva exclaimed, finishing her rant as the group looked at each other in fear. The next boat pulls up to reveal Owen as he was cheering.

"Woohoo! What's up Chris! I'm glad I'm back for another season!" Owen exclaimed in happiness.

"Welcome back buddy. Glad to have you back but- "but he was interrupted when Owen gave him a big bear hug.

"Thanks man! I missed you and the others so much!" Owen exclaimed in happiness as Chris gasped for air.

"Thanks Owen! Now can you put me down now and go over to the group." Chris said breathless as Owen sheepishly chuckled as he put him down.

"Oops, sorry Chris." Owen said as he went over to the others.

"Wait a sec, me & Geoff get met with an eyeful full of sand and you don't do anything to Owen." Noah stated as Chris dusted his shirt.

"Unless you and Geoff, he doesn't mildly annoy me like the two of you." Chris explained, "besides, he said he missed me, so I gave him a pass."

"Wait, when did I ever annoy you?" Geoff asked.

"Oh I know, try when you show those embarrassing pictures of me during the season 2 finale!" Chris exclaimed angrily as Geoff just backed off. Meanwhile, the next boat pulled to reveal Courtney.

"Ah Courtney, the loveable CIT we all know and love." Chris announced as Courtney scowled.

"Shut it Chris. I didn't come back here to hear you boast. I came to win this time, got it!" Courtney yelled angrily at him.

"Alright, if you say so." Chris said as Courtney just went over to the group, completely ignoring Duncan and just heading straight for Gwen.

"Gwen, I- "

"I'm still mad for what you did in All-Stars, don't talk to me." Gwen bluntly said as Courtney just sighed in defeat. Meanwhile in the distance, a gleaming beauty on a boat was coming their way and it was to be Justin as the boat pulled up.

"Alright everyone, our second hottest contestant, Justin, has arrived." Chris announced as Beth, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, & Owen all swooned over him as Justin walked off the boat.

"Hey Chris." Justin greeted.

"Hey Justin. Are you going to be using your good looks to win this season?" Chris asked.

"No I won't Chris. I wouldn't stoop so low as Alejandro would." Justin replied.

"But you did the exact same thing Al did in season 2." Noah explained as Justin glared at him.

"Point is, I won't use my looks for this season." Justin said.

"We'll see." Chris muttered as Justin went to the group as the others went back to fawning over him. The next boat up with Izzy doing a front flip off the boat and landing in front of Chris.

"Izzy, our resident wild child, great to be back I see." Chris said.

"Oh yeah Chris, It's so great to be back and it's also great being back with my buddy!" Izzy exclaimed as she long jumped onto Owen.

"Hey Owen, did you miss me?" Izzy asked as Owen chuckled.

"Of course I did Iz." Owen said as the next boast pulled up for Alejandro to walk off.

"Ah, Alejandro, glad to see our favorite mastermind returning for another season." Chris greeted.

"Hola Chris. I trust that everyone has been doing well." Alejandro greeted the others as they didn't look convinced.

"Since when did you start caring?" Noah asked skeptically.

"Ever since my elimination in All-Stars, I have turned over a new leaf so I hope we can all get along." Alejandro explained as he went over to the group next to Heather where he flashed her a bright smile as she looked away slightly blush.

"Next up, the crazy Cody-obsessed fan, Sierra!" Chris announced as Cody became terrified.

"Oh no." Cody muttered in fear as the next boat pulled with Sierra running off the boat.

"CODY!" Sierra exclaimed as she ran past Chris and went to bear hug Cody. "Oh how I missed you Cody during All-Stars but now we're back together. Eeeee!" Sierra exclaimed in happiness.

"I thought we just stayed being best friends?" Cody asked as Sierra giggled.

"I know. I just missed you so much Cody!" Sierra explained as they continued hugging.

"Um, can you let go now?" Cody asked politely.

"Just a little longer." Sierra answered as the group just looked at Cody in pity.

"Alright everyone, due to the producer's demands, we have… {sighs} …Blaineley." Chris said in an annoyed tone as the next boat pulled with Blaineley being pulled by two security guards as the threw her on land.

"Hey, wait, get back here!" Blaineley yelled at the boat as it sped away.

"Seriously! You brought *her* back!" Courtney exclaimed in anger as Chris sighed.

"Yes, I know, I didn't want her here either. But she did participate in as a contestant, so she's required to be here." Chris explained as Blaineley went up to him.

"Only because I participated not of my will. Otherwise I wouldn't be on this stupid show!" Blaineley exclaimed in anger as Chris sighed, trying to suppress his anger.

"Look, I don't care what you think. Just wait over there by the group so we can keep this going. This is an only an hour-long episode and arguing with you is going to take all day so shush and go!" Chris said as Blaineley huffed and walked to the group, staying far away from them as possible. He sighed.

"Finally, now onto the Revenge of the Island, first up we have Jo!" Chris announced as the next boat pulled with Jo walking off. "Hello Jo." Chris greeted.

"Eat it McLean! I got robbed during All-Stars and this time I'm going to all the way!" Jo yelled as Heather laughed.

"Please, you didn't even make it to the merge last season. What makes you think you going to do better?" Heather asked with a sneer as Jo glared at her.

"Shut it witch! At least I'm not dumb enough to find an invincibility statue and tell lover boy over there. That was just stupid." Jo remarked back as Heather growled.

"She does bring a good point." Alejandro said with a smirk.

"Shut it you!" Heather exclaimed as the next boat pulled up with Scott coming off.

"Hello Scott. Glad to have you back and not eaten to death by any sharks." Chris teased.

"Ha ha laugh it up Chris but the jokes on you. I've bought shark repellent to help with that." Scott said as he pulled out a white spray can that said, "shark repellent".

"Wow, impressive." Chris stated as Scott went over to the group. Then he spotted Courtney and glared at her.

"Just so you know, I'm still mad about that chart so don't think you can sweet-talk me anymore." Scott said as Courtney looked down in sadness.

"Next up, the now plain boy, Mike!" Chris announced as the next boat with Mike coming off.

"Hey guys, glad to see you guys again." Mike announced as Scott, Duncan, & Alejandro all glared at him.

"Well the feeling is mutual, *Mal*." Duncan said aggressively as Mike looked shock at what he said.

"What do you mean? I got rid of him." Mike stated as the others didn't look convinced

"Oh please, you can't just magically get of rid of a personality." Scott said, "maybe you're just pretending to be Mike so you can get rid of us all again."

"No, I swear I'm not Mal!" Mike exclaimed in fear.

"He has a point. You could be tricking us." Alejandro said as before things could escalate further, Chris stepped in.

"Alright, alright, you guys can argue about this later. Mike, just stand over there so we can keep going." Chris said as Mike walked over to the group, not looking at the others as the next boat pulled up.

"Next up we have Mike's strong but clueless girlfriend, Zoey!" Chris announced as Zoey got off the boat as she heard about the clueless part.

"What, I'm not clueless." Zoey said as Chris didn't look convinced.

"Really? Because you had no idea that your boyfriend was Mal until the very end of the season. Even Alejandro and Duncan straight up told you Mike was Mal, and you still didn't do anything." Chris explained as Zoey rubbed her arm.

"Well… only because Duncan & Alejandro aren't trustworthy people." Zoey said as Duncan glared at her for the comment while Al only just shrugged, not really caring.

"Well whatever, just stand over there." Chris directed her as she went over to Mike.

"Hey Mike, how are you feeling?" Zoey asked as Mike brightened up a bit due to her being here.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now that I'm with you." Mike answered as Zoey blushed. The happy moment was interrupted by a long and boisterous voice.

"Sha-lightning!" A loud voice called out as they're revealed to be Lightning hopping off the boat.

"Lightning, our Revenge of the Island runner-up, has arrived!" Chris announced as Lightning looked offended by what he just said.

"Bubble boy got lucky but this time, I'm not going to sha-lose!" Lightning boasted as Jo rolled her eyes. He headed on over to the group where he glared at Jo.

"And I'm not going to lose to you again dude." Lightning said.

"I'm a girl!" Jo exclaimed in anger as the next boat pulled up with Brick jogging off and saluting to Chris.

"Brick McArthur, returning for action!" Brick announced.

"At ease soldier." Chris said as Brick relaxed, "it's great to have you back."

"Thank you sir." Brick thanked as he walked over to the group as he spotted Jo.

"Jo." Brick greeted as Jo smirked.

"Sup Sergeant Brickhouse." Jo greeted back, "hope you're ready to lose again."

"Be assured mam, that won't happen again." Brick stated as the next boat pulled up with B walking off.

"Next up, the silent inventor, B!" Chris announced, "how is it going man?"

B gave Chris a thumbs up as he walked over to the group as he noticed Scott smirking at him.

"Hey Beverly, hope there are no hard feelings between us." Scott teased as B glared at him.

"Alright, next up we have-"

"Hello Chris." A high but calm voice interrupted Chris as he jumped back in shock to reveal Dawn behind him.

"How did you- "

"I took a shortcut." Dawn simply said as Chris blinked twice

"Well… alright then… nice to have you back Dawn." Chris simply said as Dawn nodded and went over to the group and spotted B.

"Hello B, it's great to see you again." Dawn greeted as B gave her a thumbs up and Scott rolling his eyes at the sight.

"Next up, we have former mutant, Dakota!" Chris announced as the next boat pulled up with Dakota not longer a mutant and was instead back to her normal self.

"Wow Dakota, you look great!" Zoey exclaimed.

"I know, Daddy paid a few scientists to help turn me back." Dakota explained, "now I'm back to my glamourous self!"

"Yeah yeah, you are. Just head to the group so we can move on." Chris said as Dakota walked over to the group. The next boat pulls up with Anne Maria walking down as she was spraying her hair with one of her many hair sprays.

"Anne Maria." Chris welcomed, "glad to see you and your pouffe are back to compete."

"Oh you bet I am Chris, and this time I'm going to win it and not listen to some golem who gave me a fake diamond." Anne Maria stated, "where is that thing anyways?" The group step to the side to reveal Ezekiel in which he yelped and started running with her chasing after him.

"You're so getting a beat down for tricking me golem!" Anne Maria yelled as Ezekiel kept running in fear.

"I'm sorry again, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed as the next boat pulled up with Staci getting kicked off by the driver.

"Next up we have chatty cathy, Staci." Chris announced as she got herself up.

"Yeah, did you know my great great great-"

"Hold that thought." Chris interrupted her as he pulled a wad of duct tape and taped her mouth shut. "There, that'll keep you from annoying us." Chris said as he pushed her to the group, accidently getting in the way of Anne Maria, making the both fall. This gave Ezekiel time to hide behind Owen. Meanwhile, the next boat pulls up with Cameron coming off.

"Next up our Revenge of the Island winner, Cameron is here!" Chris announced.

"Hey Chris. Glad to be back." Cameron said as he looked around. "I heard that this island was artificial. That's really cool."

"I know it is." Chris said with a smirk as Cameron walked off to the group with Mike & Zoey.

"Hey Mike, hey Zoey." Cameron greeted.

"Hey Cam." They both said as Lightning glared daggers at Cam's direction.

"Cam-Cody!" Sierra squealed as she came out of nowhere and hugged Cameron. "I missed you and Cody so much!" Cameron was gasping for air until Cody decided to intervene.

"Hey Sierra, I don't think he can breathe." Cody stated as Sierra sheepishly giggled and let him down.

"Oh, this is like a fantasy come to life. two Codys. Eeee!" Sierra squealed again as Cody & Cameron looked at each other nervously. Meanwhile, the next boat started to pull up.

"And lastly, our gamer geek, Sam!" Chris announced as Sam walked off with his face buried in his 3ds and ignoring Chris completely. "Um… Sam?"

"Hold on Chris. Almost finished this level." Sam muttered as Chris deadpan. As he was playing, he then heard a familiar voice.

"Sam!" Dakota called out as she run up to him.

"Hey Dakota, glad to see your un-mutated now!" Sam said as Dakota happily nodded.

"Now onto the Pahkitew Island Cast, first up with our runner-up, Sky!" Chris announced as Sky walked off the boat.

"Hey Chris. Glad to be back to win again." Sky said as she suddenly got nervous, "um, by any chance is Dave here yet."

"Not yet, but he will be." Chris answered as Sky groaned in displeasure.

"Looks like you've got some game, Bright-ning." Taunted Jo.

"What game? I ain't seen none in her." Lightning said as Jo just face-palmed as his stupidity. Meanwhile, the next boat pulled up with Max doing an evil laugh.

"Next with have Max, the wannabe villain!" Chris announced as Max stopped laughing.

"I am not a wannabe! I am a real villain that'll make you all bow down to me, you hear me!" Max exclaimed in anger as Chris rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm sure you will." Chris said as Max went over to the group. The next boat pulled as Dave was suddenly kicked off also by its driver.

"Germaphobe Dave. Glad to see you and Sky are back." Chris teased as Dave gasped.

"What!? Sky's here?!" Dave asked angrily as Sky sheepishly waved at him. "Why did you bring her back!?"

"Because this season I needed everyone back to compete so yeah, deal with it." Chris explained with a smirk as Dave growled. He went over to the group, glaring daggers at Sky while she sighed sadly. The next boat pulled up with Leonard getting off.

"Wizard Geek Leonard and another traitor for competing in that race!" Chris exclaimed angrily as he threw sand at Leonard's eyes like Geoff & Noah, but it landed a direct hit on him this time.

"Seriously? You need to get over that Chris." Noah said, clearly being annoyed by Chris throwing sand into people's eyes.

"It's okay, I have a spell that'll get the sand out of my eyes." Leonard said as he cleared his throat. "Sandicus! Disppearicus!" Leonard chanted as a few seconds went by but the sand was still in his eyes. "Huh, nothing happened." Leonard said, confused on why it didn't work as Chris sighed.

"Just get over to the group." Chris said as Leonard went over to the group, getting the sand out of his eyes while doing so while the next boat pulled up with singing heard from a distance.

"And here we have and the disney princess and annoyance to me, Ella." Chris announced as Ella was picked up by some birds and landed her elegantly to the ground.

"That was the most beautiful singing I've ever heard." Courtney said, on the verge of tears as Chris sighed.

"Hello Chris. I'm glad to be back with all my friends." Ella cheered as a bird landed on her shoulder.

"Yes Ella, you were missed. Now listen, unless you want to end up like chatty Staci over there, don't sing in front of me." Chris explained as Ella nodded.

"Okay!" Ella exclaimed as she hummed a happy tune as she tiptoed over .to the group. Then the next boat pulled up with Beardo coming off.

"The beat boxer, Beardo. Glad to see your still beat boxing." Chris stated as Beardo made a "ding" sound while holding a thumbs up and went over to the group.

"Great. We have another B and this time it makes sound effects." Scott groaned as B pushed him in the shoulder.

"Hmm, it looks like Beardo has poor social skills which why he resorts to making sounds." Dawn said as the others looked at her weirdly. "What? It's all over his aura." Meanwhile, the next boat pulled with two twins fighting against each as one of them tackle them to the sand.

"Amy & Samey. Welcome back!" Chris announced as the two didn't hear him over them arguing. Chris deadpan and looked over towards Beardo.

"Hey Beardo, I don't have my megaphone on me. Can you make one of your own please?" Chris asked as Beardo nodded as he took in a big gasp of air and perfectly mimicked a sound horn, the others covering their ears and Amy & Sammy to stop fighting.

"That's better. Now if you two will stop fighting and head to the group of there, that'll make this easier." Chris said.

"No. I'm done with *Samey* here after what she did to me last season." Amy growled as Sammy didn't hold back either.

"You deserve it for the horrible things you've done. Why did you think mom put us back here?" Sammy shot back as Amy scoffed.

"Whatever. I'm still the better twin than you'll ever be." Amy said with a smirk as Sammy growled and tackled her to the ground again.

"Wow, those two are crazy. Right, Cody? Cody?" Sierra asked her friend, but he wasn't paying attention to her but instead to Sammy as he looked at her in awe.

{Cue Music}

'_Suddenlyyy…'_

'_Life has a new meaning to meeeeeeeee!'_

'_There's beauty up above…'_

'_..and things we never take notice of.'_

'_You wake up and suddenly… you're in lohovveeee!'_

"Cody, are you okay?" Sierra asked as Cody sighed dreamily.

"Yeah…" Cody answered as Chris growled.

"You two, zip it!" Chris yelled loud enough for the two to hear, "I'm running a show here, so if you two can go over there and not kill each other, I highly appreciate it." Chris said as the two huffed at each other as they walked over to the group. The next boat pulled up with the tall Amazonian, Jasmine.

"Next up we have Jasmine." Chris announced as Jasmine tipped her day.

"G'day Chris." Jasmine greeted as the others looked at her in awe.

"Wow, she's tall." Harold was the first to say as she walked over to the group and noticed Sammy.

"Hey Sammy." Jasmine greeted as Sammy waved to her.

"Hey Jasmine, glad to see you back." Sammy said as Amy didn't look to pleased.

"Hey, who could say you could talk!" Amy yelled as Sammy glared at her but luckily Jasmine stepped up for her.

"Oi, leave her alone will ya." Jasmine shot back as Amy glared at her before huffing and turning away from her.

"Thanks Jasmine." Sammy said in relief.

"Your welcome. I know you would have done the same." Jasmine stated as the next boat pulled up with Topher walking off.

"Next we have Topher aka wannabe me!" Chris announced as Topher looked just as pumped.

"Thanks Chris. So psyche to be back!" Topher exclaimed.

"Glad you are. Just make sure you don't pull anything funny like last time." Chris said.

"Don't worry Chris, I've learned that no one can be a better host than you can." Topher answered as he walked over to the group. The next boat pulled up with Sugar coming off.

"Next up we have the pageant queen, Sugar!" Chris announced.

"Howdy, Chris! I hope you didn't miss the prettiest lady ever!" Sugar exclaimed as Heather scoffed in disgust.

"Ugh, more like ugliest girl ever." Heather remarked but Sugar didn't seem to hear as she went over to the group but instantly gasped when she saw Ella.

"You!" Sugar yelled as Ella smiled happily at her.

"Why hello my friend Sugar. It's so great to see you again." Ella said happily but Sugar still looked mad.

"Don't give that. There can only be one beautiful girl on this island and that is me!" Sugar exclaimed in anger as DJ & Brick had to hold her back while Ella looked at her 'friend' in worry.

"Sugar? More like sour since your far from being the prettiest and nicest girl." Noah said sarcastically as Sugar growled in response. Meanwhile, the next boat pulled up as the Pahkitew Island cast gasped in shock.

"No way…" Jasmine muttered.

"Yes way. Back from federal prison, it's Scarlett!" Chris announced as Scarlett walked off the boat, going back to wearing her glasses and having her hair in a pony-tail. "Hello Scarlett, glad to see prison did you well." Scarlett only gave a Chris a very aggressive subtle glare in response.

"Chris, why is she back?" Sky asked in fear.

"About that, at first she wouldn't come otherwise she would have killed us with her laser weaponry. So we arranged a deal. She comes here to compete on one condition…" Chris explained.

"…I don't get put on a team with that fool over there." Scarlett finished as she gave Max another glare in which he gulped in fear. "There was another part of the deal but that's kept secret. You better hold on to your word Chris."

"Of course." Chris replied as Scarlett nodded and walked over to the group, hissing at Max as Max yelped in fear. Meanwhile, the next boat pulled up with Rodney coming off.

"Rodney, welcome back big guy!" Chris greeted

"Hey Chris. I just really hope I don't mess things up and get voted off again early." Rodney said as he looked over to the group and looked in awe at all of the girls.

"Woah.." Rodney muttered in awe as he saw the beauties from afar

"Yes Rodney, you can ogle all the girls later, I have a show to do." Chris said as Rodney shake himself out of that daze.

"Oops, sorry." Rodney said as he sheepishly chuckled and went over to the group.

"And finally, the zombie expert and last season's winner, Shawn!" Chris announced as the final boat pulled up with Shawn coming off.

"Hey Shawn. How have things been?" Chris asked.

"Oh, they've been great! I've finally got my bunker & Jas has hear flow shop/wrestling club." Shawn explained.

"Well good for you. Now, just head on to the group so we can finally get this underway." Chris said as Shawn headed onto the group but before giving a reunited hug to his girlfriend.

"Okay, now we finally got that out of the way, it's time to head over to headquarters." Chris explained.

"Wait, we aren't staying here!?" Gwen asked in shock.

"No Gwen, this was only the meeting point. If everyone would follow me to the where the Cannon of Shame used to be." Chris instructed as they all went up to where the cannon was, instead of a cannon, there was Chef and a few scientists working on some sort of portal.

"What the heck is that thing?" Dave asked.

"I'm glad you asked Dave, hit it Chef!" Chris called out as Chef pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. Right after he did, the portal came to live a purple circle appeared around the portal.

"Woah…" Cody, Harold, Sam, & Cameron all muttered in awe.

"Is that… a portal?" Scarlett asked in shock.

"Yes indeed. You see, after season 6 ended, a certain sponsor of ours gave us enough money to build this bad boy, all to make the topic of this season possible." Chris explained.

"What can you possibly have come up with this time!?" Heather asked annoyed.

"You just have to walk thru the portal and find out." Chris taunted as the group looked unsure of what to do.

"Lady's first." Scott said as the girls glared at him.

"Fine, I'll go, like any of you would have gone." Jo stated as she jogged into the portal.

"Roger that." Brick stated as he when in after her.

"No one disses the Lightning!" he exclaimed as he charged in.

"Right, let's do this!" Eva exclaimed as she and Izzy both went in, the former laughing on the way in.

"It's time to evil!" Max stated but before he could run, he was pushed in by Scarlett.

"Please, you're just as evil as snow white." Scarlett sneered before walking in.

"Well here goes nothing." Said Sky as she ran in.

"Let's go Noah!" Owen cheered happily as he grabbed hold of Noah.

"Owen stop, let me g- "Noah was cut off by going into the portal.

"Let's go Leshawna." Gwen said as she ran in.

"Right behind you. Come on babe." Leshawna said as she and Harold ran in after her.

"Gwen, wait!" Courtney yelled as she ran in after the three also.

"Eh, why not." Duncan shrugged and casually walks in.

"Time to enter a new dungeon!" Leonard yelled as he went in.

"Wait for me wizard!" Sugar exclaimed as she jumped in after him.

"I'm coming Sugar!" Ella called out as she followed.

"Let's go Katie." Said Katie as she held her hand.

"Yeah!" She cheered as they both went in together. Meanwhile, Ezekiel just shrugged and walked in, not caring. Then, Staci took off the duct tape off her mouth.

"Yeah, you know my great great great-"Staci was cut off when Heather kicked her in.

"I can see why the others despise her." Heather muttered.

"Ah, still as fiery as always." Alejandro flirted.

"I know I am." Heather stated clearly as the two went in. Then B & Beardo went in, the former making a futuristic portal noise

"Come on Shawn!" Jasmine beckoned.

"Right behind ya!" Shawn shouted as the couple went in together.

"Let's do this!" Sam exclaimed as he ran in.

"Sam, wait!" Dakota called out, chasing her boyfriend thru the portal. Meanwhile, DJ sighed and silently prayed.

"Please don't let this kill me…" muttered DJ as he went in.

"Let's go babe!" Geoff said.

"Right!" Bridgette called out as the two went in.

"There's no way I'm going in there." Scott stated.

"Me too. Samey, you try first!" Amy ordered.

"How bout you try it!" Sammy yelled as she pushed her in and then going in herself.

"Wait for me Amy!" Rodney called out as he rushed in after the twins.

Meanwhile, Chef picked up Scott and threw him into portal.

"Eee, come on Codys!" Sierra exclaimed as she held Cody & Cameron from each arm.

"Sierra, let us-"Cody was interrupted by going thru the portal.

"Wait Sierra!" Zoey called out as she and Mike went in to get Cameron from Sierra.

"Ready to do this man?" Trent asked his band mate.

"Of course." Justin answered as the two walked in together.

"This better not ruin my tan!" Anne Maria exclaimed in anger as she went in.

"Come on BFF!" Lindsay said happily.

"Alright Lindsay." Beth answered as the two went in.

"Wait for me Linds!" Tyler yelled but he tripped on a rock and rolled his way into the portal.

"Hmm, this will be interesting." Said Dawn as she walked in. All that was left was Blaineley and Dave.

"Well off you go you two." Chris said.

"No way I'm going in there." Blaineley stated.

"Me either, I don't even know what's on the other side. What if its filled with filth and-"

"{sighs} Chef." Chris said as Chef picked the two up and thrown them into the portal. After all the contestants are in, Chris laughed.

"Oh man, this is going to be a great season!" Chris exclaimed in happiness.

"You still sure this won't go wrong at all?" Chef asked.

"Relax Chef, we have brilliant minds working on this, there is no way they're going let this thing go haywire." Chris said.

"If you say so man." Chef said.

"Alright, time to begin!" Chris said as he and Chef went into the portal.

* * *

**And bam! All 52 campers have arrived and are ready to start a new season. Now for next chapter, they'll all be getting their very first pokemon. And before you ask, I've already decided on what which starter each one gets {Thanks for the suggestion anyways OnePiece99}. Also the little song that plays when Cody sees Sammy is "Suddenly" by Billy Ocean. I was watching TeamFourStar and suddenly I remembered Cell singing that and laughing my ass off hence why I added it in since the song suits Cody.**

**As always, don't forget to review or give criticism on something and I'll see you all next time!**


	3. Getting the Pokemon

**Hey guys, KarmicWarlord here. Sorry this took a bit longer. Had final exams and I had to focus on those more than this. But hey, it's summer vacation! Meaning I have more time to write this stuff out. Now with that out of the way, let's begin!**

* * *

Chris, Chef, and all of the other contestants have all enter the portal, not knowing what they're going to find on the other side. Then Chris & Chef exited thru the portal first while all the campers followed suit, all being slightly winded.

"Greetings campers, glad to see you survived going thru the portal." Chris said.

"Chris, why can't we see!?" Courtney yelled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. When you all enter thru the portal, you'll be blinded for a minute, but your sight will be back in a sec." Chris explained.

"You didn't forget at all!?" Heather exclaimed as Cody was the first to get his vision back.

"Phew! Glad to see I have my sight-woah…" Cody muttered as he then found out where they were. They were surrounded by miles of a grassy field where they all Pidgeys flying about and Deerlings & Skiddos running around.

"No way…" Harold muttered in awe.

"Is this what I think this is?" Cameron asked in excitement.

"Indeed it is. Welcome to the world of Pokemon!" Chris announced.

"What's a Pokemon?" Lindsay asked.

"Isn't that a videogame?" Leshawna asked.

"Yes, it is. You see, Pokemon was created in 1996 in Japan. It's a game where you catch many creatures, become their friend, and have the journey of a lifetime." Chris explained as Duncan scoffed.

"Well being on the show was a journey of a lifetime by itself." Duncan said sarcastically.

"Wow Chris, I'm impressed. You really gone all out this season." Topher praised.

"Indeed. How did you even pull this off?" Scarlett asked.

"Like I said before, the certain sponsor was the Pokemon Company who wanted to collab with us on another season and gave us the money to do this." Chris explained once more as a double-decker bus started to pull up with Pikachu & Raichu on different sides.

"Now boarding, for your first steps on your journey!" Chris announced as the others started to board the bus and once they all got on, the bus began driving to its destination. While driving, the others looked at awe at two Jigglypuffs playing together.

"Wow, they look so cute!" Beth exclaimed.

"I know, I would so totally adopt them." Sadie exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh me too!" Katie said as the two squealed in happiness while Duncan covered his ears.

"Would you two shut up!" Duncan yelled at them as they quiet down. Meanwhile, Gwen & Leshawna sat together as they were talking about something.

"You alright girl?" Leshawna asked.

"Not really. Do you think I made a good idea by dumping Duncan?" Gwen asked as Leshawna put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Girl, you did the right thing. Duncan still obviously liked Courtney so you did yourself a favor. Besides, he had it coming for blowing up Chris's house." Leshawna explained, "speaking of Courtney, how are you two holding up?" Gwen huffed.

"I'm still mad at her. I thought we can finally make amends after breaking up with Duncan and become friends but no, she put the million dollars over our friendship." Gwen answered as Courtney, who was two seats behind her, overheard their conversation and sighed. Bridgette peered over her seat to see Courtney.

"Are you okay Courtney?" Bridgette asked.

"No, I'm not. I jeopardize our friendship over that stupid million dollars. Argh, I should have never written that stupid chart!" Courtney berated her as Geoff popped up next to Bridgette.

"Don't worry Courtney. I'm sure things we'll be better between you two." Geoff said.

"Yeah, give it time and find the right words and everything will work out by itself." Bridgette said as Courtney sighed.

"I hope so." Courtney hoped as the bus came to a complete stop, stopping in front a large with building with the pokeball logo in the middle of it.

"Alright trainers, off the bus." Chris said.

"Trainers?" Heather asked with a deadpan.

"Yes, since that what you guys are going to be called this season." Chris explained as Heather just shrugged in annoyance. The now called trainers all enter the building which had all large white interior with a chandelier hanging from above. In front of them were four elevators which were able to hold 13 people in one go. They all got into one of them and ascended upwards. When they got to the top, they were in a large waiting room with 52 seats. Waiting for them, was Ishihara who instead of wearing his suit was now wearing a lab coat.

"Greetings trainers. My name is- "Ishihara was interrupted when Cody ran up to him and shook his hand.

"Your Tsunekazu Ishihara, the CEO of the Pokemon Company! It's a real honor to meet you sir!" Cody greeted in excitement as Ishihara chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you too Cody." Ishihara greeted.

"How do you his name?" Mike asked.

"{Gasps} He can use the mind reading spell!" Leonard stated in shock.

"No no, I was a huge fan of Total Drama, so I've learned all of your names." Ishihara explained.

"Indeed, he will be the one to give you your starter Pokemon for this season." Chris said as Cameron gasped.

"We get our own Pokémon!" Cameron exclaimed in excitement.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming…" Sam said as Scott pinched his arm as Dakota glared at him.

"Yes but remember, Pokémon are living and breathing creatures. They are to be treated with care like you would have with your pets." Ishihara explained as the others like DJ & Gwen nodded.

"Great, now for how this season is going to work. Firstly, this season, while your still in teams, it's every trainer for themselves from the start." Chris started off as trainers like Heather, Courtney, Jo, Lightning, & Sky cheered for that news.

"Great, I'm glad I don't have this baggage weighing me down." Amy sneered as Sammy growled at her before Jasmine put a comforting hand on her, calming her down a bit.

"Next up, eliminations. While there is one, there isn't one either." Chris said cryptically.

"Say what now?" Leshawna asked confused.

"More on that later. And lastly, the award for winning. While we going to have the usual one million dollar award but with Ishihara here, we're bumping it up to three! Million! Dollars!" Chris exclaimed as the others cheered in excitement.

"Best season ever!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Right, now onto getting your Pokémon." Chris said as Ishihara pushed a button and a monitor descended from the ceiling. "This monitor will spin in random on who gets their Pokémon first. If your face was landed on, go into that door with Ishihara will be waiting in to get your first Pokémon." Chris explained as Ishihara handed the button to Chris and went inside the door while the trainers sat down in their chairs.

"Alright, let's see who our first lucky trainer!" Chris said as the monitor showed their faces being spinned until it landed on… "Ezekiel!" Chris announced as Heather gasped in shock.

"What!? Homeschool goes first!?" Heather asked in rage.

"Sorry Heather, but Zeke gets to go first." Chris stated as Heather huffed, Alejandro comforting her. Zeke sighed and got up from his chair.

"Let's get this over with." Ezekiel muttered as he went thru the door where Ishihara was waiting for him. In this room, there were 7 doors behind Ishihara but the main difference in this room is that on 7 tables, there was Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Rowlet, Litten, & Popplio all standing on each of the different tables. Above each of them was a monitor showing their second and third evolution forms.

"Hello Ezekiel. Please choose one of the 21 starter Pokémon." Ishihara said.

"21? I thought you had one for each of us, eh?" Ezekiel asked with a raised brow.

"We do. When the first 21 trainers get all get their starters, we'll bring in another set of them." Ishihara explained.

"Oh, then what's that on the monitor?" Ezekiel asked again as he pointed to the evolution forms.

"That's what they can turn into if you gain enough experience points." Ishihara as Ezekiel looked confused

"Experience points?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yes, in the games, you gain experience points by battling against other Pokémon and winning against them. If you gain enough of them, they gain a level. Get enough levels and they can evolve into larger and stronger forms." Ishihara explained as Zeke nodded.

"Makes sense." Zeke nodded.

"Good, now you ready to choose?" Ishihara asked as he nodded again and looked at his choices. Then his eyes locked onto Rowlet who tilted his head at him and his eyes then looked at his final evolution on the screen, Decidueye.

"I choose Rowlet, eh." Ezekiel stated.

"Good choice, but might I ask why?" Ishihara asked.

"His final form reminded me of when I practiced archery." Ezekiel explained as Ishihara pulled out Rowlet's Pokeball.

"Great, this is his Pokeball. Just tap it on his forehead and he'll go inside." Ishihara said as Zeke grabbed Rowlet.

"Hey, um, want to try and help me win?" Ezekiel asked his friend as Rowlet chirped in response. He then tap the Pokeball onto Rowlet's head as he was sucked into the ball.

"Alright, now that you have your partner, head inside door 7." Ishihara instructed as he pointed to the door far to the right.

"Why 7 doors?" Ezekiel asked.

"You'll see why later." Ishihara said as Ezekiel shrugged as he went inside. Then Ishihara pressed the button, telling Chris he was done with Zeke as green light popped on the monitor.

"Right, onto the next one." Chris said but Heather interrupted him.

"Wait, what did homeschool get?" Heather asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. You'll just have to see after everyone gets their own." Chris said as Heather huffed and slid into her chair. Meanwhile, the monitor spun again and then landing on Dawn.

"Dawn, you're up next." Chris said.

"I am ready." Dawn said as she got up and went inside to meet Ishihara.

"Hello Dawn." Ishihara greeted.

"Greetings Mr. Ishihara. I sense such friendly auras from you and these Pokémon. You must have raised them well." Dawn stated as she looked at all of the Pokémon.

"Thank you Dawn, now which Pokémon will you choose?" Ishihara asked. Dawn looked at her choices. The others were alright, but when she looked over at Fennekin, she felt a more friendly aura filled with love if chosen.

"Mr. Ishihara, I have chosen Fennekin as my partner." Dawn stated as she picked up Fennekin.

"Very well Dawn, here is her Pokeball." Ishihara said as he handed her Fennekin's Pokeball.

"Don't worry my friend, I'm sure I'll take good care of you." Dawn said as Fennekin chirped happily.

"Alright, go into door 6 please." Ishihara said as Dawn put Fennekin in her Pokeball and went to door 6.

"Alright after aura whisper, we have…" Chris muttered the end as the monitor now landed on... "…Rodney!"

"All right!" Rodney cheered as he jumped up from his seat and went inside to see Ishihara.

"Welcome Rodney." Ishihara greeted.

"Hello sir." Rodney greeted back as he looked at all of the Pokémon. "Woah, that's all of uh… what are they called again?"

"They're called Pokémon Rodney. Now which one will you take?" Ishihara asked as Rodney looked at his choices. Then he spotted Tepig who looked right back at Rodney.

"Um, I take uh… what's his name?" Rodney asked.

"That's Tepig and a good choice for you." Ishihara answered as he fished out Tepig's Pokeball and gave it to Rodney. Meanwhile, Rodney picked up Tepig.

"Hey little guy, ready to help me win?" Rodney asked.

"Tepig!" Tepig cheered as he snorted a bit of fire which startled Rodney.

"Alright, take his Pokeball and head to door 5." Ishihara instructed as Rodney did as told and went inside door 5. With Chris, the monitor spun until it landed on Geoff.

"Geoff, you're up dude." Chris said.

"Woohoo! All right!" Geoff cheered as he got up and ran to the door.

"Good luck Geoff!" Bridgette called out as Geoff went inside.

"Sup Dude." Geoff greeted.

"Hello Geoff. Now which Pokemon will you-"

"I pick that one!" Geoff exclaimed pointing at Chimchar.

"That was fast. Might I ask why Chimchar?" Ishihara asked.

"I like monkeys." Geoff simply said as Ishihara deadpan but gave Geoff Chimchar's Pokeball anyways. Chimchar jumped up to Geoff's shoulder as the two fist-bumped each other.

"Here's his Pokeball. Put him in and head to door 4." Ishihara said as Geoff put him inside his ball and went inside door 4.

"Alright, lucky trainer number 5 is…" The monitor spun until it landed on Alejandro. "Alejandro!"

"What! First homeschool and now him!" Heather said, getting angrier.

"Please don't be mad senorita. It's not a good look on you." Alejandro teased as Heather huffed and turned her head away hiding the little blush from him. He went inside to meet Ishihara.

"Hola Senor." Alejandro greeted.

"Hello Alejandro. Please choose a Pokémon." Ishihara said as Alejandro put his hand to his chin in thought.

"_If I want to win this, I'm going to have choose a strong one. Now which will that one be?" _Al thought as he then noticed Litten's final evolution form, Incineroar, and looked back at Litten.

"_Perfect." _Al smirked before coming to his decision. "I choose Litten to be my partner." Alejandro proclaimed as he picked up Litten. Litten seemed to warm up to him {See what I did there} as he laid in his arms. "Alright my little amigo, will you help me win this season?" He asked as Litten purred in response. "Gracias." Al thanks as he was then given his Pokeball and told to go thru door 7. Meanwhile, the monitor spun until the face landed on Cody.

"Cody, you're up my man." Chris announced as Cody cheered.

"Woohoo! Let's do this!" Cody exclaimed as he got out of Sierra's grip and went inside to meet Ishihara. "Hello sir!"

"Hello Cody. Choose your Pokémon." Ishihara stated as Cody saw his choice and immediately went over to Charmander.

"I choose Charmander!" Cody exclaimed.

"Good choice Cody. You already know what to do now right?" Ishihara inquired as he held out his Pokeball.

"Yes sir I do." Cody answered as he looked at his newfound partner. "Ready to help me win this?" He asked as Charmander exclaimed in happiness. He put him inside his Pokeball and went into door 1. Meanwhile, Noah was next to come in.

"Hello Noah. Please- "

"No need. I already made my choice." Noah interrupted him as he locked eyes with Bulbasaur and went over to him. "Bulbasaur is the only dual type Pokémon here so that'll give me an advantage."

"Wow, you thought of everything." Ishihara admired as Noah shrugged.

"What can I say, I'm a big fan which would probably come as shock to everyone as they all think I don't like anything except being me." Noah explained.

"I see. Well here is his pokeball and head to door 1." Ishihara said as Noah did as told and went inside door 1. Next up was Cameron while Lightning was shocked about him going first, he went inside to meet with Ishihara. He looked at awe at all the Pokémon.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm really meeting real life Pokémon!" Cameron exclaimed in excitement.

"Indeed. Do you know which one you want?" Ishihara asked as Cameron looked at his remaining options. He then noticed Chespin.

"Sir, I have chosen Chespin as my partner." Cameron answered as he went over to his new partner.

"Very well, here is his Pokeball and head to door 6." Ishihara said as Cameron did and went into door 6.

"Alright, since we're running a bit late on time, how bout we do a montage, that'll make things faster." Chris explained as a montage started rolling.

The montage starts with Sierra who has chosen herself Piplup since it reminded herself of the baby vulture that looked like Cody on Easter Island in World Tour, so she took that one. Next was Ella, much to the dismay of Sugar, who took Popplio since her final evolution, Primarina, looked like an opera singer. That and Popplio liked her singing very much. Then Blaineley was up and didn't like her choices of Pokémon until she looked at Snivy who looked the most decent and stylish out of them all, so she picked her.

Then it was Harold's turn and, after careful thinking, decided to go with Mudkip since his final evolution, Swampert, will be immune to electric types. Next up was the boisterous Lightning who took Torchic since his final evolution, Blaziken, looked like it can kick butt. Then it was Dakota's turn who took Oshawott since he was the cutest thing she has ever seen so she took him.

Next was Mike who took Froakie since his final evolution, Greninja, looked cool and loved ninjas. The montage ended with Beardo choosing Squirtle since he was danced to Beardo's beat boxing, so he was an instant pick for him.

"Alright, let's see who's next." Chris announced as the screen then showed B up next.

"Alright Beverly, you're next." Chris said as B glared at him for using his real name but got over it as he went in to meet Ishihara.

"Hello B, you ready to get your Pokemon?" Ishihara asked as B responded with a thumbs up and looked at the remaining 5 starters. They all looked interesting but locked his eyes at Turtwig. He made his decision and pointed towards him.

"You choose Turtwig?" Ishihara asked as B nodded. "Very well, he is his Pokeball and head to door 4." He did as told as Chris started up the screen in which now landed on DJ.

"DJ! You're up my man." Chris said.

"Good luck man." Duncan said as he and DJ fist bumped.

"Thanks man." DJ responded as he went in to meet with Ishihara.

"Hello sir." DJ greeted as he looked at the remaining Pokémon. "Wow, they all look so cute."

"Indeed. Have you decided what you want?" Ishihara asked as DJ looked over his choices. The other three looked fine but their final evolutions were scaring him a bit. But then he saw Chikorita whose final evolution, Meganium, looked just as cute as its first form.

"Sir, I choose this one." DJ declared as Chikorita looked at him happily.

"Chikorita? Great choice, here is her Pokeball and head to door 2." Ishihara said as DJ went to the door with his new friend. Next up was Anne Maria who walked in, spraying her hair as Ishihara coughed from the smell of the spray.

"Anne Maria {cough cough} please {cough} choose your Pokémon {cough}." Ishihara gasped.

"Kay." Anne Maria answered as she stopped spraying her hair and looked at the remaining three. Totodile & Cyndaquil were still coughing from the spray but Treecko didn't seem affected by it.

"I like his style. I choose him sir." Anne Maria stated as Ishihara has stopped coughing.

"Very well, here is his Pokeball and head to door 3." Ishihara said as Chris started up the screen again in which landed on Amy.

"Amy!" Chris announced.

"Hah!" Amy exclaimed as she blew a raspberry at her twin sister and went inside. Sammy growled but Jasmine put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Sammy. Don't let her get to you." Jasmine said as Sammy relaxed.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Jasmine." Sammy thanked as Amy met up with Ishihara.

"That's it. They don't look much." Amy said, not looking impressed by her remaining choices.

"At first no but with enough training they can. So which one will you pick? Totodile or Cyndaquil?" Ishihara asked as Amy looked at the two. Cyndaquil looked to weak to her but Totodile looked more stronger and braver than the mouse Pokémon.

"Alright, I chosen-Ow!" She didn't get to finish as Totodile bit her finger, reeling back in pain.

"Totodile, no!" Ishihara exclaimed as he grabbed hold of Totodile as Amy rubbed her hurt finger.

"The heck was that for!" Amy exclaimed in anger.

"So sorry. Totodile usually doesn't do that." Ishihara explained as Amy glared at Totodile.

"You know what!? I rather choose Cyndaquil than you scaly lizard." Amy barked back as Totodile glared back at her.

"Um, okay, here is his Pokeball and head to door 2." Ishihara said as Amy grabbed her Pokeball before looking at Cyndaquil.

"Listen here. I want to win this thing and bit my stupid sister, Samey, so you better help me got it!?" Amy asked as Cyndaquil meekly nodded. Satisfied with her answer, she put him in and went to door 2.

"Alright, let's see who gets the last one." Chris said as the screen then landed on…

"Scott!" Chris announced as Scott grinned and looked at Zoey.

"Heh, What do you know, guess nice guys do finish last." Scott said as Zoey glared at him. He went in to meet with Ishihara.

"Hello Scott, as you are the last one to get a Pokémon, you get Totodile." Ishihara said as Scott looked at Totodile in fear.

"W-What!? Please tell me you have anything else besides that." Scott pleaded.

"Sorry Scott, but this is all that's left. Take his Pokeball and head to door 2." Ishihara said as Scott grabbed Totodile's Pokeball with shaky hands and looked at Totodile who gave him a confused look. He sent him in his Pokeball, feeling relief for that, and went inside door 2.

"Wait, so what about us? Don't we get Pokémon too?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah! I thought you had one for everyone!" Courtney backed up in which Gwen glared at her.

"Relax you guys, Ishihara just have to get more which will be done soon." Chris explained as Ishihara gave a thumbs up from outside the door, signaling new Pokémon are ready for them to be selected. "Great, now let's see who get first dibs." Chris activated the screen once more which landed on Bridgette. "Bridgette!"

"Alright, I'm up." Bridgette said.

"Good luck Bridgette." Courtney said to her as she went inside to meet with Ishihara.

"Hello Ishihara." Bridgette greeted.

"Hello Bridgette. You ready to pick a Pokémon?" Ishihara asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Bridgette answered as she looked at the 21 new starters for her to choose from. She then noticed Piplup and immediately gushed over it.

"Oh my gosh, that's the cutest penguin I've ever seen." Bridgette said in awe as she went over and hugged Piplup. "I've made my decision sir."

"Great! Here is his Pokeball and head to door 4." Ishihara said as Bridgette did as told. Meanwhile, the screen then showed Jasmine who is next.

"Jasmine1 You're next." Chris said.

"Good luck Jasmine." Sammy said as Jasmine went in to meet Ishihara.

"G'day mister." Jasmine greeted.

"Greetings Jasmine. Which Pokémon will you choose?" Ishihara asked as she looked at her choices. But then her eyes landed on Chimchar who and immediately decided she chose him.

"I choose him." Jasmine said as she picked Chimchar up and he held on to her arm. "Energetic little thing, ain't ya?" Jasmine asked.

"Char!" Chimchar exclaimed as he let out a little fire from his back, surprising Jas a bit. "A fiery spirit. I think we'll get along well." Jasmine stated.

"Excellent. Here is his Pokeball and head to door 4." Ishihara said as Jasmine put him in and went into door 4. Next up was Sam who walked in and was in awe at the sight of the Pokémon.

"Oh. My. God!" Sam exclaimed in awe as Ishihara chuckled.

"You sure seem excited." Ishihara stated.

"Who wouldn't!? This is like a gamer's wet dream!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, I'm glad you're excited. Do you know what you want?" He asked.

"You bet I do." Sam answered as he went over to Froakie. "I choose Froakie!"

"That was fast. Might I ask why?" Ishihara asked once again.

"It's because his final evolution turns him into a freakin' ninja! Who wouldn't want that?" Sam explained.

"Very well. Here is his Pokeball and go into door 6." Ishihara said as Sam did just that. Next was Beth who went in to see Ishihara.

"Hello." Beth greeted as she looked at the Pokémon. "Wow, they're so cuter up close."

"Indeed they are. Do you what you want?" Ishihara asked.

"Umm…" Beth looked at her choices as she noticed Bulbasaur looking at her with a smile on his face. She made her decision.

"I choose him." Beth said as she picked up Bulbasaur. "Hey little guy, we're going to be great friends!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur cheered at the declaration she made.

"Excellent. Here is his Pokeball and go into door 1." Ishihara said as Duncan then entered the room next.

"Sup." Duncan simply greeted.

"Hello Duncan. Which Pokémon will you choose?" Ishihara said as Duncan looked at them. Some they looked cool to him or didn't look like they could put up much of a fight. Then he noticed Litten who hissed at Popplio for accidently splashing a bit of his bubble at him. Then he noticed his final form, Incineroar, who filled both categories for him.

"I choose this guy." Duncan said as he picked up Litten who gave a high five to the cat.

"Good. Here is his Pokeball and go into door 7." Ishihara said as Justin came in next since it was his turn to pick.

"Hey dude." Justin greeted.

"Hello Justin. You ready to pick?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Justin answered as he noticed Snivy which had a certain beauty to him.

"I pick this one." Justin said.

"Good choice for someone like you. Take his Pokeball and into door 5." Ishihara said as the next up was Eva who came up to him with a stern expression.

"Hello Eva." Ishihara greeted but Eva didn't listen as she looked up at the holographic forms of the evolutions, seeing if they are any strong ones there. Then she found Blaziken and looked down to see Torchic.

"I choose this one." Eva said as Ishihara blinked.

"Um… okay. Take his Pokeball and go into door 3." Ishihara said as Eva put Torchic in his Pokeball and went inside door 3.

"All right, cue another montage." Chris ordered as another montage started up.

The montage starts with Zoey getting Rowlet because his final form, Decidueye, reminded her of when she went Commando, so she chose him. Next was Scarlett who chose Fennekin because her final form, Delphox, looked intelligent and deadly, something that can be related to Scarlett. Then Leonard was up and he choice Charmander since he can evolve into Charizard and he wanted, and I quote, "to tame a vicious dragon."

Up next was Sammy who chose Squirtle since surprisingly he was the one who walked up to her, much to her and Ishihara's shock. Next was Topher and he chose Treecko because he looked just as cool as he was {as he put it}. Then it was Katie's turn in which she chose Chikorita because it was the cutest out of the remaining starters.

Next was Tyler who chose Cyndaquil since he looked more pumped up than the others, so he chose him for that reason. Then it was Leshawna's turn who chose Oshawott because he slapped Chespin because he wouldn't leave him alone, a quality she likes. And speaking of that Chespin, the montage ends with Izzy choosing him since, and again I quote, "Me want Chezzys!"

The montage ends and the screen spins again to land on Brick.

"Brick, you're up soldier." Chris said.

"Sir yes sir!" Brick exclaimed as he job to meet with Ishihara.

"Better pick a good one soldier boy!" Jo yelled at him as he went inside to meet him.

"Hello sir." Brick saluted.

"Stand down soldier." Ishihara ordered as Brick stood down. "Now Brick, there are five Pokémon left so you must choose among these five, got it?"

"Yes sir." Brick answered as he looked at his remaining choices: Totodile, Mudkip, Turtwig, Tepig, and Popplio. They all looked promising to him but then noticed the holographic form of Torterra and looked down at Turtwig.

"Sir, I chosen for this one to be my choice." Brick announced.

"Good choice, here is his Pokeball and head into door 4." Ishihara said as Brick got Turtwig's Pokeball, he looked at him.

"Alright soldier listen up. With our diverse set of skills, I believe that me and you are going to win this contest, so we must work as hard as we can, got it?" Brick explained.

"Turtwig." Turtwig exclaimed as he moved his leaf on his forehead to form his own salute. After putting him in and heading inside door 4, Staci walks in next to collect her partner.

"Hello Ishihara, did you know my great great great grandfather invented holograms?" Staci stated.

"I'm sure he did Staci." Ishihara deadpanned, "but please, choose your Pokémon." Staci looked at her choices and then looked at Totodile.

"I choose this one because my great great great-"

"Great, take this and go into door 2!" Ishihara exclaimed as he pushed her and Totodile into door 2. He sighed.

"Now I can see why she not very popular among the fans." Ishihara muttered to himself. Meanwhile, the screen spin to show that it was Owen's turn.

"Owen, you're up my man!" Chris said.

"Woohoo! Yes, time for me to get a Pokémon!" Owen exclaimed in happiness as he went in, with a little difficulty getting thru the door, and met with Ishihara.

"Hello sir. Man I so pumped for this!" Owen tells to Ishihara.

"I'm sure you are Owen. Now which one of the three will you get?" Ishihara asks.

"Wow, you three look so cool." Owen said as he noticed the holographic form of Emboar above Tepig.

"Hey, that guy resembles me." Owen said as he made his decision. "Sir, I chose… uh… what's his name?"

"Tepig."

"Right, I choose Tepig." Owen said as he picked up Tepig.

"Good choice Owen, now take his Pokeball and go into door 5." Ishihara said as the next up was Trent.

"Hey man, how are you doing?" Trent asked.

"Pretty good." Ishihara answered. "Now, which of the two will you pick?"

Trent looked at his choices but honestly couldn't figure out who to pick.

"Honestly, I don't which one to pick." Trent said.

"That's okay, we'll leave it up to chance." Ishihara said as he pulled out a quarter from his pocket. "I'll flip this coin and if it lands on head, you get Mudkip, tails you get Popplio. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Trent answered as Ishihara flipped the coin into the air and landed on the ground, showing tails face up.

"Tails. Looks like you get Popplio." Ishihara said as Trent walked over to his choice.

"So you're my partner huh?" Trent asked.

"Pop!" Popplio exclaimed in happiness as Trent chuckled.

"Alright then. Glad to meet ya too." Trent greeted to his new partner.

"Alright take this and go into door 7." Ishihara said as the last one to arrive was Dave who looked a bit ticked off.

"What's wrong?" Ishihara asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Except for the fact I had to deal with a girl who broke my heart for about 2 hours!" Dave exclaimed in anger.

"Calm down Dave." Ishihara said as Dave started to relax. "Now since Mudkip is the only one left, you take him. Take his Pokeball and go into door 3." Ishihara explained as Dave didn't argued and did as told. Now 10 trainers remain to get their Pokémon as Ishihara came out to meet with Chris with a cart with 10 pokeballs.

"Now since there are ten of you left, we're changing things up a bit. Instead of having all 21 starters, you'll each a random one from Ishihara here. And the best part, you don't know what its going to evolve into, so what you get is what you get." Chris explained, "now come get one Pokeball from the cart." Each of the ten grabbed a Pokeball from the cart.

"Um, what do we do now?" Gwen asked, looking at her Pokeball.

"Oh yeah, you press the button on the Pokeball to let them out." Chris explained as they all did out popped up their Pokémon which they all spawned on their shoulders.

"Excellent, looks like Courtney got Cyndaquil, Gwen got Fennekin, Jo got Litten, Lindsay got Piplup, Max got Bulbasaur, Sadie got Mudkip, Heather got Rowlet, Shawn got Chespin, Sky got Torchic, and Sugar got Tepig." Ishihara said.

"Oh my gosh, I got a little piggy!" Sugar exclaimed in happiness as she twirled around with Tepig in her arms. "Oh, we going to be the best of friends little piggie."

"Oh my gosh, you are like, the cutest thing ever." Lindsay exclaimed also as she held up Piplup.

"I know right!" Sadie said to her, also gushing over the cuteness of Mudkip. Meanwhile Jo looked at Litten.

"{Sighs} Look, I just going to say this right now, you're going to help me win this thing, so you better not let me down, got it?" Jo asked as Litten just nodded. Meanwhile, Courtney looked at Cyndaquil.

"Well I supposed you'll do. But you better help me win this." Courtney said to her new partner.

"Hey there." Gwen said to Fennekin, "wanna help me win this."

"Fen!" She said happily as Max looked at his new partner.

"Alright minion listen up. I am your master and you are my minion and you going to help me not only win this but to also cause havoc, are we clear?" Max asked.

"Bulba." Bulbasaur said, not really understanding what he meant.

"Um, by any chance do you eat any brains?" Shawn asked worryingly as Chespin didn't quite understand what he meant. "I'm going to take that as a no hopefully."

"Okay Sky you can work with this." Sky muttered to herself before saying to her partner, "Alright, with my skills and uh… whatever you bring to the table, I'm sure we can win this, but we have to work hard okay."

"Torchic!" Torchic exclaimed, pumped up. And for Heather, Rowlet just chilled on top of her head, irritating Heather.

"Ugh, get off me!" Heather yelled as she got him off and got him to eye level to her. "Now listen, you are going to help me win this, so you better help me. And don't lay on my head!" Heather said while Rowlet just hooted in confirmation.

"Alright, Max go into door 1, Courtney go into door 2, Sadie & Sky go into door 3, Lindsay go into door 4, Sugar go into door 5, Gwen & Shawn go into door 6, and Heather & Jo go into door 7." Ishihara said as they all went inside their doors they were assigned to.

"Phew, that took a while." Chris said as he handed Chef a remote. "Chef, if you would." Chef pressed the button, making the wall with the doors fall down, revealing all 52 trainers in the same room with 7 different color tiles on the floor.

"What the heck Chris!" Heather exclaimed in anger.

"It all just led to the same room." Courtney said also, sharing her anger.

"Relax everyone, there was a reason. The tiles you're standing on right now. It represents the team you're in." Chris explained, "If you have chosen Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle, your team Kanto. That team is Beardo, Beth, Cody, Leonard, Max, Noah, & Sammy." As he said that, Chef threw a red and green flag with a Mewtwo logo in the middle to Cody. To this, Sammy sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." Sammy said as Amy wasn't as happy

"What! You put Samey on a different team. That's not fair!" Amy yelled at Chris.

"My show, my rules Amy. Besides, it makes things easier since you two can't switch identities now." Chris said as Amy growled.

"Fear not friends. With our new magical friends, we will conquer any challenge that'll stand in our way." Leonard said, trying to cheer them up.

"Oh great." Noah muttered in annoyance.

"Moving on, if you had Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile, you're on team Johto. That team is Amy, Courtney, DJ, Katie, Scott, Staci, and Tyler." Chris announced as Chef threw a gold and silver flag with the Lugia logo in the middle to Tyler, hitting him in the face instead.

"Wait, I'm not on the same team as Sadie again." Katie said in fear, "but why?"

"Because again, my show, my rules, so zip it!" Chris yelled at the twins as Scott groaned.

"Great, I'm stuck with two things 1, chatty catty, bunny boy, wonder jock, and heart breaker, just great." Scott complained as Courtney flinched at being called heartbreaker.

"Next, if you have Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip, you're on team Hoenn. This team is Anne Maria, Dave, Eva, Harold, Lightning, Sadie, Sky, and Topher." Chris announced as Chef threw a red & blue flag with the Rayquaza logo in the middle to Lightning.

"Sha-team!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Wait, I'm on the same team as Sky!" Dave exclaimed as he fell on his knees "NOOOOO!"

"Wait a minute, they have 8 people on their team to our 7, no fair." Courtney said.

"Too bad Courtney, besides it's still every trainer for themselves so it really shouldn't matter if they are more people on your team." Chris explained.

"Wow Chris, you've really outdone yourself." Topher praised for his hard work.

"Thank you Topher. Now if you had Turtwig, Chimchar, or Piplup, you are team Sinnoh. That team is B, Brick, Bridgette, Geoff, Jasmine, Lindsay, and Sierra." Chris said as Chef threw a black flag with a Giratina logo to Brick.

"Aw sweet, we're on the same team Bridge!" Geoff exclaimed to his girlfriend.

"I know, this is going to be great." Bridgette said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Wait Codykins & Camkins aren't on my team?" Sierra realized before she fell on her knees like Dave, "Nooooo!"

"Not fret soldier, we will push forward without them." Brick stated while B gave a thumbs up

"Now if you had a Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott, your team Unova. The team for this is Mildred {cue growl from her}, Dakota, Justin, Leshawna, Owen, Rodney, and Sugar." Chris said as Chef threw a black & white flag with a Kyruem logo to Rodney.

"Woo-hoo! We're on the same team guys!" Owen cheered as he hugged Justin & Blaineley, crushing the ever living life out of them.

"That's great Owen, now please let us go." Blaineley gasped as Owen realized what he was doing and let go.

"Oops, sorry." Owen apologized before Sugar hugged him.

"Oh this is great, we on the same team sugar. Get it, "sugar"" Sugar chuckled as Owen sheepishly chuckled at her, not noticing the glare he was getting from Izzy.

"Alright, if you had a Chespin, Fennekin, or Froakie, you're on team Kalos. On this team its Cameron, Dawn, Gwen, Izzy, Mike, Sam, Scarlett, & Shawn." He said as Chef toss a brown flag with the Zygarde logo to Shawn.

"Alright, we're on the same team Mike." Cameron said as high fived Mike.

"I know, this is going to be awesome. I just wished Zoey was on the same team with us." Mike said as Izzy hugged Gwen.

"Yay! We're on the same team Gwenny!" Izzy cheered as Gwen was as enthusiastic.

"Yeah, that's great." Gwen said as she rolled her eyes.

"At least this team is a lot better than last time." Dawn said as she glared at Scott as he rolled his eyes.

"And finally if you had Rowlet, Litten, or Popplio, you're on team Alola. That team is Alejandro, Duncan, Ella, Ezekiel, Heather, Jo, Trent, & Zoey." He said as Chef tossed a bright orange & dusk blue flag with a Necrozma logo to Ezekiel.

"Are you serious right now Chris! I'm on a team with punk boy, snow white, lucky number 9, she-jock, and *homeschool* of all people!" Heather yelled at Chris furiously.

"Hey who are you calling she-jock you witch!" Jo shot back as the two were about to fight if Alejandro didn't step in.

"Now, now ladies. Please save this for when the game starts." Alejandro told the two as two just huffed and turned away. When Heather spotted Zeke, she gave him a deadly glare in which he started sweating. Thru all of this, Trent has realized one thing.

"This is going to be a long season." Trent said to himself.

"Alright, now that the teams are formed, let's go over the rules first." Chris started off.

"Um Chris, not questioning your rulership, but what's with the names?" Gwen asked.

"And what are these on the logo?" Dawn added.

"The team names are the names of the regions that you are heading to and the logos are the rarest Pokemon you will find on that region." Chris explained.

"The rarest in our region is a large black crystal." Duncan said as he looked at the Necrozma logo.

"Okay, what about eliminations?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah, I still don't get what you mean by that." Leshawna added.

"Yes I was getting to that. While there is elimination, you won't be sent home. Instead you can still travel with the other trainers and help them win." Chris explained once more as the trainers cheered at the good news.

"As for how eliminations work, you have to go thru each region and beat a gym leader."

"A gym leader? I didn't know we had to exercise." Owen said as Blaineley elbowed him in the gut.

"No Owen, these gym leaders you have to beat to get a gym badge in order to move on with your journey. The first five or six who get the first wo gym badges receives invincibility. The other two who didn't make will have to battle it out in an elimination battle."

"Elimination what now?" Leshawna asked.

"The two will battle it out to stay in the game, winner stays in, loser is eliminated." Chris explained.

"So meaning no voting?" Scott asked.

"That's right Scott." Chris answered as Scott sighed in relief.

"Also, throughout your journey, you don't have to make your partner do all the work. You can catch other Pokémon to your team and will fight with them. However, you can only have up to 6 Pokémon on you, if you catch anymore than 6, they'll be sent to headquarters. If you want to switch one you have to headquarters, you can use these." Chris explains as devices fell from the ceiling and into the hands into the trainers. They resembled a Nintendo DS with a Gameboy at the back and a big dent that can fit a Pokeball on the top of cube.

"This is the TDPE controller, you can use this to talk to me or Ishihara. If you want to switch out a Pokémon you have to headquarters, just call us and will get right on it." Chris explained.

"Impressive." Scarlett praised.

"Also, stay in the group. You'll be disqualified if you go off alone so you might want to get along with your travel mates." Chris warned as Heather glared at Zeke.

"And finally, since you are going to be carrying a lot of things, we're giving you these special bags." Chris said as 52 backpacks fell from the ceiling.

"Um, how exactly are these bags special?" Blaineley asked.

"Glad you ask, Chef if you would demonstrate." Chris said as Chef pulled out a bike from the bag as everyone's jaw dropped to the floor.

"How is that even possible?" Dave asked.

"Simple, if you want to put something inside the bag, it'll shrink itself when going in the bag. If you want to get something out, it'll revert back to its original size. And another thing…" Chris fished out from the bag and small rectangle then, with a push of a button, it expanded until it looked like the TD confessional only it was silver with the Pokeball logo above the door. "…these are your confessionals. You can use to do confessing or use the bathroom, whatever works. Speaking of, I want everyone to do one before you leave."

* * *

**Confessional Break**

**Alejandro: While its true I've turned over a new leaf, it's still a competition so I had to do whatever it takes to win the three million. And with my new fiery amigo here {shows Litten Pokeball} victory is assured. **

**Amy: While its great I don't have Samey on my team, I don't have anyone to do my bidding. Argh, this sucks!**

**Anne Maria: Okay, this is my chance to make up for listening to that dumb golem, which was honestly stupid of me, but this time, I'm winning this.**

**B: {Gives a thumbs up}**

**Beardo: {Makes chi-ching noise}**

**Beth: I'm really glad I'm not on the same team as Heather but I'm not on the same team as Lindsay. Oh well, the others on my team seem nice though.**

**Blaineley: Ugh, I can't believe I'm back to being stuck with these losers. I'm stuck with fatty boo boo, socially awkward farmer boy, and that ghetto girl Leshawna. At least I'm stuck with Justin since, well, he's hot and Owen since surprisingly he can be tolerable at times. {sighs} I really wish Celebrity Manhunt brought me back**

**Brick: Alright, I may have lost back on the island but me and my friend here {shows Turtwig's Pokeball} will show the others amazing teamwork and coordination.**

**Bridgette: It feels great to be back. No Heather to backstab me and no Alejandro to swoon me with his charms. I have Geoff with me, so I feel like I can go pretty far this season.**

**Cameron: So I'm doing Pokemon this time, I feel like I can pretty far this season. At least I have Mike with me and I'm really glad Sierra isn't with me. I think its best for her to have her space between me, her, and Cody.**

**Cody: I can't believe I'm actually here. Being in Pokémon has been a lifelong dream of mine and now it has come true and with Charmander {shows his Pokeball} I can win this season. My only real competition is Noah since he'll probably know about Pokémon too. I'm also with that Sammy girl so I can get to know her a little better.**

**Courtney: This sucks, I only came back here to apologize to Gwen for betraying her in All Stars but now we're on different teams and stuck with Scott who probably hates me too. {Sighs}**

**Dakota: Alright, time for Dakota's stunning return. After being humiliated and turn into a giant monster for almost two years, I'm ready to show the world I've changed, not just in body.**

**Dave: This is absolutely horrible, I'm stuck on the same team with Sky, that lying heart-wrenching liar! {calms himself down} But don't worry, not only am I going to win that money, I'm going to laugh in Sky's face while I collect it.**

**Dawn: I'm really surprised that Chris took the liberty of not harming these beautiful Pokémon. Even in their Pokeball, I can sense that of all of the Pokémon have taken a liking to their trainer. Except for Amy's, he doesn't like her very much.**

**DJ: On World Tour, I was cursed and hurt a lot of animals. But this time I don't have it so I'm win the money for Mama.**

**Duncan: Well this sucks, I'm stuck with la cucaracha and queen bee, some Disney princess, lucky number nine. The only person that won't bother is Zeke since well he's, well, a lot gloomier and less feral than last time. {he shrugs} Better than being with Courtney.**

**Ella: Oh this is truly wonderful. I'm going to meet such wonderful creatures along with my good friend {shows Popplio's pokeball}. I just wish I was on the same team with Sugar, she look likes she could use a good friend.**

**Eva: I may have only competed once throughout this whole show but that just means I'm a wild factor and it's going to stay that way until I win this competition!**

**Ezekiel: {He sighs sadly} What's the point eh. I know I'm going to be the first eliminated again. Heather hates me and can just be Al and Duncan to go beat me up and make me last like I always do. {He looks at Rowlet's Pokeball} And this little guy probably is going to get the same punishment. {A tear came from his eye} I'm done here. {Proceeds to leave}**

**Geoff: I am so stoked for this! I get to be with my girl Bridge on my team. Woo-hoo! This is going to be awesome**

**Gwen: Okay, so I don't Leshawna on my team, I can survive. At least I don't have Courtney on my team. **

**Harold: I know everything there is to know about Pokémon. Once me and Mudkip show off our mad skills, we'll have this competition in the bag.**

**Heather: This absolutely sucks! Not only am I stuck that jock but I'm stuck with Homeschool which if he tries anything funny, I'll make sure he went back to the Prairies where he belongs**

**Izzy: Izzy is ready to win this season. I got Gwenny and spider bait on my team so that's great for me. Sad, I don't have Owen with me but that Sugar girl better watch her back before Izzy chokes her with sugar.**

**Jasmine: Well this is going to be interesting. Having a flaming monkey as my partner was not something I was going to have in my life. It sucks Shawn isn't going to be with me but at least Sammy is on a different team that's not with Amy and I'm sure the others will be nice to her.**

**Justin: So I may lost two seasons but as they say, three times a charm, my charm to be exact. Think about it, if people like Owen and Cameron can win, then someone like me can be able to too.**

**Katie: I miss you Sadie! {Starts crying}**

**Leonard: Wazzah! I'm finally going on another magical quest to win the three million. With my Charmander here {shows his Pokeball} We're ready to own the podium!**

**Leshawna: Man, this girl can't catch a break. I'm stuck with Blaineley of all people and that loud ugly Sugar girl. This three million better be worth it.**

**Lightning: Lightning has this in the bag. Without Jo or bubble boy to stop me, I'm gonna assemble a team and own the competition. That Sky girl is on my team but seriously, can she really think she can take on *this* {starts flexing and kissing his biceps}**

**Lindsay: I'm really sad Tyler isn't on my team. Oh well, at least didn't get anyone scary like Ava or mean Heather. I've also made a new friend {shows Piplup's Pokeball} her name is Lory.**

**Max: {rubs his hands together} These losers don't know what will hit them. With my new sidekick, we will show these fools that we are not to be trifled with. {Starts laughing maniacally}**

**Noah: I might actually have a chance this season due to my knowledge on Pokémon. Cody knows Pokémon too so he's going to be the only competition I have. On my team I have some weirdos and a shy girl which I think Cody has been looking at. Oh well, the point is: the season's mine.**

**Owen: Woohoo! I can't believe I've made a new friend. He's going to fill the hole in my Noah-shaped heart. Also, that Sugar girl likes to touch me a lot and I really don't think that Izzy likes that.**

**Rodney: Alright, last season I've broke too many hearts so I can't break anymore. No matter how cute and beautiful they- {slaps himself} No Rodney focus, you have a game to win.**

**Sadie: I miss you Katie! {Starts crying}**

**Sam: I'm playing in a Pokémon theme season with my Froakie with me. Best Season Ever. Finally my videogame skills can be put to work. The only thing that could have made this better if Dakota was with me. Oh well, can't win them all. **

**Sammy: I'm so glad I don't have Amy on my team. It loosens a lot of stress on my stress. The downside, I barely know anyone on my team so maybe I should get to know them. That's something Jasmine would do, right?**

**Scarlett: This is most interesting. To think that Japan was building something like this behind the scenes. Anyways, I came here to win this, and Chris better hold on to his deal if he knows what good for him.**

**Scott: Well I'm glad there is no voting this time around otherwise I probably would have been the first one gone on the team. I may not have played the game but there was one thing that I got out of that explanation: Get strong Pokémon and use them to crush everyone, especially Courtney.**

**Shawn: Oh man, it sucks that I don't have Jasmine with me. At least I got this little guy who I know for sure won't eat my brains {shows Chespin's Pokeball}. Anyways, if this world doesn't have any zombies, I think I'll be okay.**

**Sierra: {Crying in confessional, crying out the names of Codykins & Camkins}**

**Sky: Alright, new season, new me. I came so close to winning the million and this time I can do it again. And I have to make up for what I did to Dave last season.**

**Staci: Okay, this season I'm going to refrain from talking about my families and their achievements. My great great great- great grandfather invented self-control after all.**

**Sugar: Woo-hee! This is perfect. I got no Ella or Sky on my team which makes this great but I also got that large tub of fun Owen on my team. Now I just have to make sure no one gets in my way, with my new piggie friend to help me.**

**Topher: So I've learned not to outplay the master since my last attempt failed badly. But don't worry Chris, I'll be thinking about you when I win. Along with my new friend over course**

**Trent: I'm really glad I get to compete this season even though I'm stuck with the big bad three. Zoey seems okay to me and Zeke's… um… changed which I'm proud of. I just wish he can get happy or something.**

**Tyler: Alright, this time, this season is in the bag, I just know it. I may not have Lindsay with me, but with my new partner & DJ, this season is mine!**

**Zoey: I actually know a lot of Pokémon, probably not as much as Cody or Noah but just enough but… {sighs} I just wished I have Mike with me.**

**Confession Ends**

* * *

"Alright, now that we have cleared that up, Ishihara." Chris mentioned as Ishihara pressed the button which activated 7 portals behind each team. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" They all answered.

"Right, good luck, you're all probably going to need it." Chris said as the teams went inside their respective portals.

"And thus the game has begun. Who will catch what Pokémon? What adventures will they have? And who will be the first few eliminated? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Pokémon Exploration!

* * *

**Phew! This took a long time to write. Anyways, the teams have been formed and ready for action. While some characters are on the same team, some were changed and since the Pahkitew Island cast is here, they were also changed as well since I had to figure out which Pokémon will go better with and I'm proud of the end result.**

**Now here's how things play out from here. Each chapter will feature a different team from each region. They will catch their own Pokémon, which I have a few ideas on, but I like to hear what you guys think they should have for their team, but it has to be from the respective game they're in. {Ex: Cody in Kanto: Must have Pokémon that are from Fire Red/Leaf Green Games}. Also, Mega Evolution is a thing just to throw that out there.**

**Now Team Kanto's Journey will be in Fire Red/Leaf Green, Team Johto is Heart Gold/Soul Silver, Team Hoenn is Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire, Team Sinnoh is Platinum, Team Unova is Black & White 2, Team Kalos is X & Y, and Team Alola is Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon.**

**Also, since Alola doesn't have any gyms, I have to change things up for Team Alola, which you will see when their chapter comes around.**

**Anyways, don't forget to leave a comment or give criticism, and I'll see you all next time.**


	4. Welcome to Kanto!

**"Last time on Total Drama Pokémon Exploration! After a year of absence, your host, Chris Mclean, came back to do a season and brought back all 52 campers, or should I say trainers, to compete in the world of Pokémon. After going thru a crazy portal and into headquarters, they meet Ishihara, the CEO of the company, and he let them choose their starters. After that and the rules were explained, different teams went to each different region to start off. What kinds of adventures will they have in store? Find out on Total! Drama! Pokémon Exploration!**

* * *

Team Kanto has walked thru the portal and walked out of it, landing them in a small town with a few pidgeys flying overhead.

"Wow… where are we?" Sammy asked, admiring the view.

"I know this place! This is Pallet Town! The place where trainers start their journey." Cody explained in glee.

"Okay, but what do we do now?" Beth asked as Noah looked around.

"Usually, we should meet-"

"-Hello there." A voice interrupted him as the trainers all looked at an old man with a lab coat on.

"And who might this old man be?" Max asked as Cody ran up to him to shake his hand.

"You're Professor Oak! It's a real honor to meet you sir." Cody greeted as Oak laughed.

"Why thank you young man." Oak greeted back as he looked over to the other trainers, "and you must be the trainers Chris told about."

"Wait, you know us?" Sammy asked.

"Yes, I do. However, I don't know your names since he didn't say. Can I ask your names?" Oak asked.

"Sure, I'm Cody." Cody greeted.

"I'm Noah."

"I'm Sammy."

"Hello, I'm Beth."

"My name is Leonard, the grand wizard of sorcery."

"And I'm Max, the most evilest villain you'll ever see." Max greeted as Oak looked confused by that but ignored it and looked towards Beardo.

"And who might you be?" Oak asked as Beardo sheepishly rubbed his arm.

"Oh, his name is Beardo. He doesn't really talk much. Just make sounds." Sammy explained.

"Oh, I see. Well then, with introductions out of the way, if you will all follow me please?" He asked as the others followed him to his lab

**Confessional Break**

**Cody: I can't believe I am in the Pokémon world! Now if I remember correctly, we should be meeting Gary since he'll be getting his first Pokémon like us.**

**Confession Ends**

The trainers have followed Professor Oak to his lab where they enter to find a boy with spiky brown hair, tapping his foot, as if he was thinking of something.

"Yo, gramps. I've finally decided that I want Squirtle to be my partner." The boy said.

"Great, that's a great choice for you Gary." Oak said as Gary looked at the group.

"Who are they?" Gary asked.

"Oh, these are those contestants I was talking about. These are Cody, Beardo, Sammy, Max, Noah, Beth, & Leonard." Oak said, pointing to each one as he said to their names. Sammy, Beth, Leonard, & Beardo greeted him, Max just scoffed, and Cody & Noah glanced at each other.

**Confessional Break**

**Noah: Gary is the main rival in all of the games that involved Kanto, the Stadium games, and even Sun & Moon where you can battle him in the Battle Tree. He was also Ash's rival in the anime. Also, he is a huge jerk in the beginning so that'll be fun.**

**Confession Ends**

"Alright, now that we've all been introduced, it's time for your first challenge." Oak announced.

"Already?" Beth asked in surprise.

"Yes Beth. For this season, you have tasks you have to complete in order for you to continue your journey. Your first challenge, one of you has to battle my grandson, Gary." Oak explained as Gary smirked and crossed his arms.

"Well, who wants to go first?" Beth asked.

"Step aside fools! I'll show this one the true fear of my evil!" Max exclaimed as the others looked at him weirdly.

"Actually, I wanted the ones who had a Charmander to battle him." Oak said as Max growled.

"Oh, I have one." Leonard said as he held out his Pokeball.

"So do I." Cody said also holding out Charmander's Pokeball as well.

"So which one of you two would like to go?" Oak asked but before the two could argue, Gary decided for himself.

"Actually, I wanna fight Cody. Wizard guy doesn't look like he'll be much of a challenge." Gary said as Cody cheered while Leonard just pouted.

"Good, now I want you all to watch the two." Oak instructed as they the others backed up while Cody & Gary got ready to fight

**Confession Starts**

**Cody: This is amazing. I get to battle Gary which won't be so hard since both Squirtle and Charmander have Tackle and Growl as their starting moves. **

**Leonard: {He huffs} It's okay. The boy couldn't be able to win against my magic, so I let Cody do it. It be a much fairer fight.**

**Confession Ends**

"Alright boys, you ready?" Oak asked.

"Yeah." They both answered.

"Then the battle shall now commence." Oak said as Gary held his Pokeball.

"I choose you Squirtle!" Gary called out as he threw his Pokeball onto the floor in which it opened and released Squirtle.

"Let's do this. Let's go Charmander!" Cody called out also as he threw his Pokeball and out came Charmander who looked ready to fight.

"Alright Squirtle, use tackle!" Gary said as Squirtle charged at Charmander and shoulder bashed him, sending him across the lab.

"You alright Charmander?" Cody asked worryingly as Charmander got up and shook off the pain and nodded to his trainer. "Great, now use Scratch!" He nodded as he ran towards Squirtle, claws ready.

"Dodge it!" Gary called out as Squirtle dodged at the last second. "Now use tackle!"

"Dodge it!" Cody yelled as Charmander dodged Squirtle's attack as well. "Now use Scratch!"

Unlike Bulbasaur's attack, Charmander's attack actually made contact as he scratched Bulbasaur's face, reeling in pain.

"Ouch, that must have hurt." Beth winced.

"Well Charmander has sharp claws so yeah it would hurt." Noah explained.

"Get up Squirtle and use tackle!" Gary said as Squirtle charged at Charmander again.

"Dodge and use growl!" Cody yelled as Charmander dodged the tackle and growled at him, lowering Squirtle's attack.

"Why did he make him growl? That's not an attack." Max pointed out.

"Growl is a move where you can lower a Pokémon's attack." Noah explained, "he probably did that so that he won't make Charmander faint so easily."

"Ah, a debuff spell. The easiest trick in the book." Leonard stated as the others just ignored him and continued to watch the battle.

"Alright use scratch!/Use tackle!" Each of their respective trainers called out as the two starters charged at each other but Charmander landed the finishing blow on Squirtle, making him fall to the ground with swirl in its eyes.

"Squirtle is unable to battle. Charmander wins! Which means Cody is the winner!" Oak announced as Cody and the others cheered for him {except for Max since well he's Max} as well as Gary growled.

"Man, must have chose the wrong Pokémon." Gary said as he returned Squirtle back into his Pokeball. Meanwhile, Cody went to Charmander.

"You did great buddy." Cody praised his partner.

"Char." Charmander greeted back, tired as Cody pulled out his Pokeball.

"Take a good rest buddy." Cody said as he put Charmander back into his Pokeball and went to the others.

"Wow, that was great Cody." Beth said.

"Yeah, it really was." Sammy added as Beardo made a celebratory noise. Cody slightly blushed at the praise while Oak went over to them.

"Congratulations on your win Cody. Here is your prize money." Oak said as he gave Cody 5 Pokedollars.

"Wait, you actually win money?!" Max said in shock.

"Yes. You see, every time you win a Pokémon battle, you can win money from other trainers and your Pokémon will get stronger from each battle its won." Oak explained.

"What do you use the money for?" Sammy asked.

"You can use it to buy food, clothing, and medicine." He explained some more.

"Medicine?" Beth asked confused.

"Medicine can be used to help heal your Pokémon from anything its sustained." Oak finished explained.

"Well, while I may have lost this time, I won't lost to you or any of you guys again." Gary boasted, "smell you all later." And with that, he has left the building.

"Wow, he's really mean." Beth said, not liking his attitude.

"Unfortunately, we're going to run into him again later on." Noah stated.

"Well now, for your next task, I want you all to go to Viridian City and go get a parcel in the Pokemart." Oak instructed.

"Foolish old man, I am not a delivery person." Max said, not liking having to do this old man's chores.

"Actually, that parcel is going to be important to us." Cody explained to Max.

"Indeed. Once you've got that and come back here, I'll give you more items for your journey." Oak said.

"Great, let's go guys." Cody said as the others left Oak's lab and are on their way to Viridian City.

"So where do we go now?" Sammy asked.

"Well from the game, it was north so we should go there." Noah suggested as they all left Pallet Town and entered Route 1 which has pretty straight forward path with tall grass on the path.

"Wow, didn't expect this path to be so big." Cody stated.

"It's apparently real life, of course it's going to look big." Noah said.

"So where are the Pokémon?" Beth asked and right on cue, a Pidgey swoops down and lands in Beardo's afro. He noticed and tried to get it off him but to no avail.

"Beardo, send out Squirtle, it'll help." Cody suggested as Beardo did that and released Squirtle to help him. Squirtle looked at him as Beardo pointed to his hair where the Pidgey was.

"Um, why isn't he saying anything?" Beth asked.

"I think its because he only just makes sounds, I think." Sammy tried to answer the best she could. Surprisingly, Squirtle seemed to have understand what he meant and tackle the Pidgey out of his hair, making it land on the ground with swirl in its eyes

"Wow, he attacked it without Beardo saying anything." Beth said.

"I thought you had to give commands." Max said.

"You can, but Pokémon can still use moves even if the trainer can't give any." Cody explained as Beardo high-fived Squirtle.

"Yeah, but it's not as effective as the trainer giving orders, otherwise it'll just be using random moves that'll probably do anything." Noah said as that got Beardo worried.

"Well, where do we go now?" Sammy asked.

"Maybe that kind gentlemen will tell us where to go." Leonard said as he pointed at a man with an apron.

"Good idea, we should ask him." Noah agreed as they went over to him, Beardo thinking about what Noah said.

**Confession Starts**

**Beardo: {Clears throat} Um… Hi, I'm Beardo. Well you already know that. Anyways, if what Noah said is true, then I'm probably not going to last long. Not unless I start talking but I'm just afraid what the others will say.**

**Confession Ends**

"Excuse me sir. Do you know how far it is to Viridian City?" Sammy asked as the man looked at the group.

"It just a quarter mile that way." The man answered, pointing north.

"Oh thank you sir." Beth thanked but before they started going, the man spoke again.

"Wait, you're all new trainers, right? Tell you what, I'll give you all each one of these." The man said as he pulled out seven purple bottles with the Pokeball logo in the middle and handed one to each of them.

"The heck is this?" Max asked.

"These are the medicine that Professor Oak was talking about. They're called potions." Cody explained.

"Ah, this will be most useful." Leonard said as he looked at his potion.

"If you want to buy more potions, go to the Pokemart in Viridian City. Good luck to you all." The man said as he went off.

"What's a Pokemart?" Sammy asked.

"It's basically a store where you can buy stuff for your Pokémon." Noah explained, "now we should probably get to Viridian City now." They didn't have to tell him twice as they went in the direction the man said and sure enough, they were at Viridian City which had more houses, a Pokémon center, a Pokemart, Gym, and even a Pokémon Academy.

"Finally, my tootsies are hurting from all the walking." Max whined.

"So where do we find the Pokemart?" Sammy asked.

"Look for a building with a blue roof." Cody answered as Beardo made a beep noise and pointed to the Pokemart.

"Huh, that was easy. Good job Beardo." Beth said as Beardo rubbed his arm.

"Right, let's get this over with." Max said as they all went inside the Pokemart. When they went in, they went to the counter where a man with the same apron was on route 1 was.

"Ah, are you the guys from that Professor Oak send?" The man asked as they all nodded. "Great, his order came in. Can I get you all to take it to him?"

"Sure." Cody said as he grabbed his parcel. "Well, let's head back to Pallet Town guys." With that, they all started to head back until Sammy noticed a building with a red roof.

"Hey Cody, what's that place?" Sammy asked as Cody looked at the building.

"Oh, that's the Pokémon Center. It's where you can heal up your Pokémon or spend the night. Best of all, it's free." Cody explained.

"Impressive." Leonard said.

"Yeah, yeah, can we go now." Max said, impatiently as they all headed back to Pallet Town all while avoiding Pokémon on their way back. They got back and went inside Oak's lab who was waiting for them.

"Professor Oak, we have your parcel." Cody said.

"Ah, splendid, thank you all." Oak said as he took it off his hands and opened it. "Ah! It's the custom Pokeball I ordered."

"Gramps!" a voice yelled out as they all turned to see Gary who ran up to Oak. "I just remembered something. Why did you call me?" Oak took a moment to think before realization came to him.

"Oh, that's right! I have something for the eight of you." Oak said as walked over to a table that had eight small red devices. He started to pass them out. "These are my new inventions, the Pokedex! It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia."

"Oh sweet." Cody exclaimed as he looked at the Dex.

"So we can use to identity what kind of Pokémon they are?" Beth asked.

"That's right. However, you can't get detailed data on Pokémon by just seeing them. You must catch them if you want the full data." Oak explained.

"But we can still get information on them even if they're not caught, right?" Sammy asked.

"Yes, but you'll only get the full information on the Pokémon you've caught. For instance, for Cody's Charmander, you can know anything they is about him to its moves and behaviors. For wild Pokémon however, you'll get little information on them." Oak explained further, "speaking of catching…" He started to hand out 5 sets of Pokeballs to each of them and Gary. "To catch Pokémon, you're going to need these Pokeballs."

"How do we do that?" Leonard asked.

"Basically you have to battle one until they're weak. Once that happens, just throw the ball at them and they'll go in." Noah explained.

"Indeed, however it won't always work so you have to try more than once." Oak added. "And I believe that's everything."

"Well thanks Gramps! I'm off to Pewter City to get my first badge. Smell you all later!" He said as he ran out.

"{Growls} He's getting on my nerves." Max growled.

"And you're getting on mine. I know how it feels." Noah said sarcastically.

"Well, you should all go to Pewter City like Gary did. And don't forget to train and catch as many Pokémon as you can." Oak said.

"Right, you ready to do this guys?" Cody asked.

"Yeah!" Sammy, Beth, & Leonard exclaimed while Beardo made a trumpet sound and Noah and Max rolling their eyes. After exchanging goodbyes to the Professor, they went off to Pewter City.

* * *

**And there we go! Team Kanto know the ropes and are ready to tackle the Kanto region. I know some didn't get some shine but don't worry, their time will come. And yes, Beardo can speak, he does just when he got blasted off in the cannon. He won't speak but when his first gym comes around, he will start speaking to the others. **

**Also to answer xPurpleGod, yes Z-Moves are also a thing, but only for Team Alola since I can't just place z-stones all over the different regions. **

**And one more thing, I've seen the new direct for Pokémon Sword and Shield and let's just say I. Am. Hype for this to come out {Corviknight was on my team the moment I saw him.} Although, I have mixed feelings about the Dynamax feature since it would have been cooler to have armored evolutions {Maybe we do and it'll some up next direct.}**

**And another another thing, I want to thank everyone who has read this story. I didn't think this was going to be liked but apparently I'm doing something right. **

**Anyways, don't forget to review and give criticism and I'll see you all next chapter!**

**Beardo: Squirtle**

**Beth: Bulbasaur**

**Cody: Charmander**

**Leonard: Charmander**

**Max: Bulbasaur**

**Noah: Bulbasaur**

**Sammy: Squirtle**


	5. Welcome to Johto!

**Hey guys, KarmicWarlord here. Sorry this took a bit longer to upload. Had gotten a new job so I needed time to adjust. But hey, I got you guys a new chapter on Team Johto so that's a plus. So sit back and enjoy the read!**

* * *

Team Johto has arrived in Johto after walking out of the portal. They arrived at a place with a few houses with a lake east of them and Hoppips gliding about in the wind.

"So… where are we?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, but the place feels nice." Katie stated.

"And the Pokémon look cute too." DJ added.

"Yeah yeah, but exactly do we do? Chris didn't tell us what to do once we got here." Scott said.

"Scott's right. We need a plan." Courtney added as Scott glared at her.

"Well why don't we ask someone around here." DJ suggested.

"Good idea. My great great great-"

No one cares Staci!" Scott yelled at her.

"Anyways, we should do as DJ said." Katie agreed.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Amy asked impatiently as they all started to look around and look for answers.

**Confession Starts**

**Scott: Wow, I was actually surprised that Courtney would agree to my idea. {He huffs} Doesn't mean we're cool. She drew me a rat's tail! **

**Courtney: While I can't be able to apologize to Gwen, I could start with apologizing to Scott, even though I was going to plan to take him to the finals with me in All-Stars but he's still mad at me for some reason. I just have to wait till the times right like Bridgette said as make things right with Scott.**

**Confession Ends**

They started looking around until DJ came up to a large house with stairs by the side of it. He also saw a red-haired boy looking outside the window of the house. He shrugged it off and knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing a middle age man with a lab coat and a pair of glasses.

"Oh hello there. You must be one of the contestants that Chris mentioned." The man said who was Professor Elm, as DJ nodded.

"Yes sir I am." DJ answered as he yelled out, "Guys, over here!" The others rushed over to him to meet the man.

"Wow, good job DJ." Katie thanked.

"It's nice to see you all. If you all will come inside so we can continue this conversation." Elm said as the others went inside the house which turned out to be a lab.

"Now before we continue, might I ask you all your names?" Elm asked.

"Sure, I'm Katie." Katie greeted.

"I'm Courtney."

"My name is DJ sir."

"Sup, I'm Tyler."

"Amy."

"I'm Scott and this is Staci." Scott said as she was about to say something, but Scott's glare stopped her.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Professor Elm. Now before I explain your first challenge, do you all know anything about my research?" Elm asked.

"No, none of us do." Amy answered rudely, "heck, we don't anything about this place."

"I see. Well as you have been told, Pokémon are carried in Pokeballs these days. But before the Pokeball was invented, people used to walk with Pokemon." He explained.

"Wait, I thought you need the Pokeball to catch Pokemon." Courtney said.

"That is correct, Pokeballs are great because you can catch many Pokemon with them. But walking with Pokemon must have some advantages. It could have something to do with how Pokemon grow or evolve…" He explained once more.

"So you're saying if we let them out of their Pokeballs, they can become a lot stronger?" Courtney asked.

"Yes." Elm answered as Scott raised a brow.

**Confession Starts**

**Scott: So you can make Pokemon stronger by walking with them huh? That's good to know, since there is no voting, I have to rely on them to help me. But thing is… {shows Totodile's Pokeball} this one reminds me too much of Fang and that in itself brings back bad memories. Just really hope it doesn't bite me.**

**Confession Ends**

"So what I'm asking is if you guys can walk besides your Pokemon, outside of its Pokeball, to see if it brings any special feelings or bond between Pokemon and people?" Elm asked.

"Sure thing sir. Come out little guy." DJ said as he unlocked his Pokeball, releasing his Chikorita who was happy to see him.

"Chika!" Chikorita said happily.

"Aww, I want to try it too." Katie said as she released her Chikorita as she ran over to DJ's Chikorita and ran over to greet it.

"I'm in." Tyler said as he released Cyndaquil as he jumped up to Tyler's shoulder.

"Ugh, fine." Amy said as she begrudgingly released her Cyndaquil as she looked up at her trainer.

"Sure." Staci said as she released her Totodile and as she did, he jumped up to her and bit her head.

"Ahhhh!" Staci screamed in pain as she ran around, trying to get her partner to stop biting her head. DJ & Tyler went to help her pry Totodile off her head.

"Well, I might as well." Courtney said, completely ignoring Staci as she released Cyndaquil as he rubbed against her leg. All that was left was Scott who looked nervous.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" DJ asked.

"I don't know, I really don't want my Pokemon biting my head." Scott explained.

"Just do it already!" Amy exclaimed.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Courtney yelled back as she turned to Scott. "Scott, don't worry. DJ & Tyler will help you if that happens, right you two." Courtney said as she glared at the two as they frighteningly nodded. Scott, shocked that Courtney of what she said, finally gave in.

"Fine." Scott said as he released Totodile and instead of him biting his head like Staci's Totodile did to her, he did a little dance for him.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Courtney said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Scott said, happy that his partner didn't bite his head.

**Confession Starts**

**DJ: It was really nice of Courtney to encourage Scott like that. Really comes to show you how far she's really come.**

**Amy: {She huffs with her arms crossed} How dare she speak to me like that. If had Samey with me, I totally would have made her do something embarrassing to her. I need someone to do my bidding and fast.**

**Confession Ends**

"I'm so glad that you guys are fond of your Pokemon." Elm said as he turned towards a machine. "If your Pokemon are hurt just use this machine and it'll heal them right back up."

Then his laptop made a ding noise. "Oh, hey! I got an email!" He said as he looked at the email. "…Hm… Uh-huh… Ok…" He looked back at the team. "Hey guys, listen. I have an acquaintance that people call Mr. Pokemon. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. Anyway, I just got an email from him saying that this time its real."

"What's the thing he found?" Katie asked.

"It was a Pokemon egg. It usually contains a Pokemon inside that'll hatch in one day." Elm explained, "He said that the one he found was special and would like me to look at it but I'm certainly busy right now."

"And you want us to get it." Scott said, putting the pieces together.

"Correct. Chris has told me that you have to complete tasks for you all to complete. Just think of this as your first task." He said.

"You got it sir but where do we find him?" DJ asked.

"He lives North of Cherrygrove City which is west from here." He explained.

"Go west, then north, and get the egg. Sounds simple enough." Scott said.

"Right, let's just get this over with." Amy said, not wanting to waste any time. They started to go to the door when a scientist came up to them.

"Excuse me but the Professor forgot to mention these." The scientist said as he gave each of them a potion.

"What are these?" Courtney asked.

"These are potions. You spray them on your Pokemon if they ever get hurt." He explained.

"Instant medicine? Sweet!" Tyler said as he and Cyndaquil high-fived.

"Well good luck to you all." The scientist said as Team Johto walked out the door. When they got outside, Scott was then tackled to the ground by a Marill.

"Ow! what the heck!" Scott grunted.

"Wow, it's so cute!" Katie exclaimed as Amy laughed at his misfortune. Then a girl ran up to them.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! My Marill just ran away from me." The girl apologized as Marill got off of him and Scott stood up, wiping the dirt off of him.

"It's fine." Scott said.

"Wow, your Pokemon is so cute! What's his name?" Katie asked.

"Thank you. Her name is Marill." The girl answered as Marill cheered happily.

"Hey, so do you have any idea what our starters are called?" Scott asked.

"Oh sure, that one is a Chikorita, that one is a Cyndaquil, and that one is a Totodile." The girl answered again as the others looked at their starters.

"Cyndaquil huh? Cool name." Tyler said, thinking it's an awesome name.

"Anyways, thank you. I'm Courtney." Courtney greeted.

"I'm DJ."

"I'm Katie."

"Scott."

"I'm Tyler."

"Do I have to?" Amy asked in annoyance as Courtney shot her a glare. "Fine, I'm Amy. There, happy now?"

"I'm Staci and did you know that my great great-"

"No he didn't Staci!" Team Johto yelled at her.

**Confession Starts**

**Staci: Was it something I said?**

**Confession Ends**

Getting over the certain outburst, the girl introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Lyra." Lyra greeted, "what are you guys doing right now?"

"We have to collect an egg for the Professor." DJ answered.

"Oh, okay. Well I have to go. It was nice seeing you all." Lyra said as she and Marill left the group.

"She was nice." DJ said.

"Yeah, yeah, can we go now?" Amy asked, getting impatient. As they started to leaver New Bark Town, a voice called out to them.

"Wait!"

"Ugh, what now!?" Amy yelled in anger as they all see Professor Elm running towards them with something in his arms.

"I almost completely forgot about these." Elm said as he passed out 7 red tablets to each of them. "These are called Pokegear. It's a device that contains a map, radio, and a phone to contact me if anything happens."

"Do the others have something like this?" Scott asked.

"No, different teams will get different tools for them to help with traveling." He explained, "well, that's everything. I'll call you all if something comes up and will be waiting for you to collect the egg. Best of luck." And with that, he left.

"Wow, these look cool." Tyler said, liking the design of the Pokegear, his Cyndaquil nodding.

"Well, now that we have everything, I think we should get going." Courtney suggested as the others nodded and left New Bark Town.

**Confession Starts**

**Katie: Do you guys see how cute that Marill was? It was adorable! I just wished Sadie was here to see it too.**

**Scott: {Looks at his Potion} I wonder how this works {accidently sprays it in his eyes} Agh!**

**Confession Ends**

Team Johto was currently walking thru Route 29, on their way to Cherrygrove City. Meanwhile, the others engaged in a conversation.

"This place looks nice. I wonder we'll find any Pokemon here like that Marill." Katie said.

"Or maybe we'll find some that'll hurt us." Scott teased as the others didn't look amused.

"Moving on, I think that sign said that Cherrygrove City is straight ahead, just have to get thru this tall grass." Courtney explained. Suddenly, there was a certain rustle in the grass.

"Hey, you guys heard that, right?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I heard that. Sounded like animal noises." DJ said.

"So a Pokemon?" Amy asked as suddenly a Rattata popped up from the grass latched onto Staci.

"Ahh, help! My grandfathers didn't invent stuff that can help with this." She cried out as Scott rolled his eyes.

**Confession Starts**

**Scott: Probably the only truth she has ever told.**

**Confession Ends**

"I got this! Cyndaquil, tackle that rat!" Tyler called out as Cyndaquil nodded and tackle the Rattata off of Staci and onto the ground. The Rattata, now mad, shake the dirt off him and glared at Cyndaquil in which he burrowed his brows.

"Tyler, you attack that innocent rat!" DJ exclaimed in fear.

"It was attacking her, what was I going to do?" He asked as Rattata rushed his Cynadquil tackled him back, knocking him on his back.

"Cyndaquil, you good dude!" He called out to him as Cyndaquil flipped back over, nodding to his trainer. "Great, now tackle him again!" Cyndaquil then rush Rattata, tackling him again to the ground. Rattata, now furious, rushed him again to try and tackle him again.

"Dodge it!" Tyler yelled as Cyndaquil jumped to the side, avoiding his tackle. "Now tackle him again!" After dodging, Cyndaquil tackled Rattata's side, knocking him down once more, this time not getting up.

"Woo-hoo! Nice job Cyndaquil!" Tyler praised him as he picked up Cynadquil and hold him up, him smiling at his partner.

"Thanks Tyler." Staci thanked.

"Guys, what about him, he's seriously hurt." DJ said worryingly.

"Seriously? It's just a dumb rat." Amy said, not really caring as she then heard more rustling in the tall grass. She looked down to see five more Rattatas glaring at her.

"Ahhh!" Amy screamed as she jumped in DJ's arms. The Rattatas slowly crept up to them.

"Guys, we got company!" Tyler called out.

"What's your first idea. Totodile, ready to do this?" he asked as Totodile happily nodded. "Great, now attack those rats!"

"You too Cyndaquil, tackle them!" Courtney also called out as Totodile and Courtney's Cyndaquil attacking them, Totodile scratching one and Cyndaquil tackling the other.

"Right Cyndaquil, help them out!" Tyler called out as Cyndaquil then ran into help as then he suddenly let out a bunch of smoke from his back, causing the others to cough from the smoke.

"{coughs}, what the heck Tyler!" Courtney yelled out, coughing from the smoke.

"How was I supposed to know?! {Coughs coughs}" He said back also coughing.

"Whatever, now's our chance! Let's get out of here!" Scott exclaimed as the others didn't needed to be told twice as they all ran out of the smoke cloud, Totodile and the two Cyndaquils following suit after losing them for a second. After making sure they're far away, they stop running.

"{pants} Phew, that was close." Tyler said, out of breath.

"Yeah, too close for comfort." Scott added, not as enthusiastic as him.

"Tyler, how did your Cyndaquil did that?" Katie asked.

"I don't even know, but it sure came in handy." Tyler answered as Cyndaquil happily nodded.

"Ugh, why didn't you do that!?" Amy asked angrily to her Cyndaquil and looked at DJ who was still holding her, "and let go of me!" He panicked but gently put her on the ground.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't have attack that rat. Those were probably his friends trying to help him." He said, not really happy that he couldn't help them.

"In any case, thanks Tyler, you really helped." Courtney thanked as Tyler gave a double thumbs up.

"Whatever, can we go on now, I don't want to deal with anymore rats." Amy said, not as happy as she went on the others glaring at her.

**Confession Starts**

**Katie: {glaring} I can't believe her. She didn't thank the others for helping her. Even Courtney said thanks to Tyler and I thought she was also a big meanie.**

**Tyler: {with Cyndaquil on his shoulder} Man, I don't know what her problem is. Do you have any idea, Cyndaquil?**

**Cyndaquil: Cynda. {not really knowing what her problem is either.}**

**Courtney: I don't like Amy. She reminds me to much of… {she shivers} me back in the older seasons and especially World Tour when Duncan cheated on me with Gwen. But I've changed, for the most part, while I will still be competitive and win, I should be a lot nicer to the others.**

**Amy: I don't care what the others think. My Cyndaquil was just as useless as Samey when it came to helping me.**

**Confession Ends**

The others have finished crossing Route 29 and have entered Cherrygrove City. It was made up of several small houses, a Pokemon Center, and a Pokemart.

"This must be Cherrygrove City." DJ said, admiring his surroundings

"Great, now we have to go north, and we'll find Mr. Pokemon." Courtney said and before they can go, they heard a loud voice they were familiar with.

"Bout time y'all showed up." The voice yelled to them as it was revealed to be Chef.

"Chef? You're Mr. Pokemon?!" Scott asked in shock.

"No shark bait I'm not, I'm just here to explain bits of the game to you maggots." Chef explained, "Now, follow me." Chef walked over to the Pokemon Center a bit faster than the others. "This right here is the Pokemon Center. You'll find one of these in every town and city you'll come across. It's basically a Pokemon version of a hospital and a bed and breakfast. Best f all, it's free." He explained as Scott raised a brow.

**Confession Starts**

**Scott: So, Pokemon get unlimited health care in this world and we humans don't. Yeah, that's so not fair. But still, good to know.**

**Confession Ends**

"Sweet." Tyler commented.

"You hear that Chikorita, you can be healed here." DJ said to his partner.

"Chika!" She said happily.

"Right, come on, we don't have all day." Chef said as the others continued following him, for some reason trying to keep up with him as he walking faster than usual, to a building with a blue roof. "This is a Pokemart. This is where you'll buy potions, medicines, and food for you and your Pokemon. Unlike the Pokemon Center however, its gonna cost money."

"Great." Amy said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" He yelled, "now this way!" The others followed Chef, trying to keep up.

"Is it just me or is Chef faster than usual?" Katie asked to Courtney.

"It's not you." Courtney answered as they were brought to the entrance of Route 30.

"Right, this route will lead to Mr. Pokémon's house. However, there are trainers who will want to battle you so be on guard." He explained as he lead them to the open sea.

"As you can see, this is the sea. Chris wanted me to tell you that Pokemon can also be found here and some exclusively in the water." He explained. "Now that raps up this tour. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how is it that you're faster than usual?" Courtney asked.

"I was just about get to that before you interrupted me." Chef yelled as Courtney rolled her eyes, "Here, Chris wanted me to give you all this." He threw a large box onto the ground in front of the team. In them, were seven pairs of shoes.

"Those are called running shoes. They'll make any user who wears them walk or run faster than usual." Chef explained.

"Do we have to? They don't look so fashionable." Katie asked.

"I'll try them." Tyler suggested as he put on the shoes and when he walked, he walked faster than usual. "Wow, they do make you walk faster."

"And comfy too." Scott added, also putting them on.

"Well that's everything, just go north and you'll find his house. Good luck, you'll all probably need it." Chef said as he went off to New Bark Town and left Team Johto.

"Well now that we have these shoes, we can get to Mr. Pokemon faster." Courtney said, liking the idea.

"Great, then lets do this." Tyler cheered as they all began to go thru Route 30, not encountering not as much Pokemon as they did on Route 29. They continued walking until Scott noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Well well, what do we have here?" He asked to himself as he walked over to the object that was laying in the grass. It was a Pokeball-shaped box.

"Hey Scott, what did you find?" DJ asked as the others went over to where Scott was.

"I don't know." He answered as he opened the box to reveal a potion.

"A potion?" Courtney said, confused onto why a potion was in a box.

"What is that doing here?" Staci asked.

"Well whatever, it's ours now." Tyler said.

"Um, hate to break this to you, but its actually mine now." Scott corrected him.

"What? But that's not fair! We're supposed to be a team." Amy exclaimed.

"I don't know if you remember the rules, but while we may be on teams, its still every trainer for themselves. I found it so finders' keepers." Scott explained with a smirk as Amy growled.

"{Sighs} Sadly he's right, we can't just share one potion. We'll just have to get our own and whatever supplies we find out here, it's fair game Courtney said as Scott glared at her.

**Confession Starts**

**Scott: Oh, I see what she's doing. She's trying to agree with every little thing I say in order to get on my good side. Well hate to break it to you Courtney, but I'm not falling for it! {Hits his fist on the metal wall, making him recoil his hand in pain}**

**Confession Ends**

After finally agreeing to let Scott have the potion and put it in his bag, they continued on until they came across a house with little trees growing around the perimeter of the house.

"Think this is it?" Katie asked.

"Only one way to find out." Courtney said as she knocked on the door, the door opening to reveal an ordinary man.

"May I help you all?" The man asked

"Yes, by any chance are you Mr. Pokemon?" She asked.

"Unfortunately not, he's further up that way." He answered then adding, "wait, are you all Professor Elm's helpers?"

"Yes sir." DJ answered.

"Great, I was told to give you all these." He said as he gave them seven boxes.

"What are these?" Tyler asked.

"These are apricorn boxes." The man answered.

"The heck are apricorns?" Amy asked.

"They are organically made plants that can be used to make Pokeballs." He explained.

"What types of Pokeballs?" Scott asked also.

"Many types such as the heavy ball which can easily capture very large Pokemon or a dive ball with have a higher capture rate for any Pokemon that lives in the sea." He explained further "However, you must have the correct apricorn to make them. For example, if you want to make a Pokeball, you must have a red and white apricorn to make them."

"Makes sense." Scott said, satisfied with his answer.

"Thank you sir." DJ thanked.

"You are welcome. You may collect any of the apricorn I have grown around my house. I wish you all good luck." The man said as he closed his door.

"Well you heard him, let's get grabbing." Scott said as they all started to gather apricorns around the man's house.

"This brings back to when my-"

"-You're great great grandfather invented berry picking?" Courtney asked, already knowing what she was going to say. She gasped.

"How did you know?" Staci asked in shock.

"Just a hunch." Courtney deadpanned as they all finished collecting Apricorns and put it in their boxes and then put said boxes in their backpacks. Afterwards, they continued onwards until they got to another house.

"That must be his house." DJ said, seeing it in the distance.

"Great, let's go!" Tyler exclaimed before a Ledyba appeared out of nowhere and startled Tyler.

"Ledyba!" It called out.

"The heck is that bug!?" Amy exclaimed in anger.

"Don't worry, I got this. Cyndaquil, tackle that bug." Tyler ordered as Cyndaquil nodded and jumped off Tyler's shoulder to tackle it but Ledyba was faster as it tackle him instead, completely knocking Cyndaquil out.

"Cyndaquil!" Tyler exclaimed in horror as he ran to his now fallen partner. "You okay? Speak to me!?" He let out a small cynda as a response. He growled.

"Oh, you'll for that!" Tyler yelled as he was about to punch Ledyba, but it tackled him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him and knocking him to the ground.

"Tyler!" Katie exclaimed also as she ran to help him.

"Will guess we have to help them, Totodile tackle him!" Scott ordered as Totodile nodded as he tackled the Ledyba who was more focused on Tyler and Katie, knocking it away from them. The Ledyba shook his head before retreating away from them. Tyler, now recovering, was still angry.

"Hey, get back here!" Tyler yelled out to him and was about to chase it until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go Tyler, he's not worth it." DJ suggested as Tyler sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but I'll get him next time." Tyler said as he looked at his fainted partner. "But what should I do now?"

"Maybe use a potion." Staci suggested as Tyler lit up.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Tyler said as he fished out a potion from his bag. "Hope this works." He hoped as he sprayed on Cyndaquil, but nothing happened. "What, why isn't it working?" He asked as he tried again but nothing happened. Courtney brought out her own Potion and looked closer at it.

"Guys, I think I know why it doesn't work. According to this, if your Pokemon has fainted, a potion won't work on it so you have to bring it to your closest Pokemon Center to heal them." She read as Tyler got up with Cyndaquil in his arms.

"I gotta take him to a Pokemon Center." Tyler said, making his decision.

"What, we just got to Mr. Pokémon's house and you want to go back!" Amy yelled at him.

"I don't care, I need to." Tyler shot back and was about to run off if DJ didn't stop him.

"Tyler, Amy's right. We need to go to Mr. Pokémon's house and collect the egg. I promise once we do, we can take him to a Pokemon center back in Cherrygrove. For now, just put in his Pokeball okay." DJ said to Tyler as he sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He said, finally giving in as he brought out his Pokeball. "Sorry little buddy." He apologized as he brought Cyndaquil back in his Pokeball. As he did, Katie put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Tyler, your Cyndaquil will be fine so let's just get this egg and heal him okay." Katie said reassuringly as Tyler smiled a little.

"Fine, let's go." He said finally as the others got to the entrance and Courtney knocking on his door. The door opened to reveal a man in a brown trench coat.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Pokemon?" Courtney asked.

"Indeed I am. You must be those contestants from Total Drama. You may all come in." Mr. Pokemon said as they all let him inside his humble abode.

"I assume you're all here for the egg that Professor Elm needs right?" He asked.

"Yes sir, we need it to continue our journey." DJ explained.

"I see. Well I was the one who gave the Professor an email about it. Just wait here and I'll get it." With that, Mr. Pokemon collected the egg with red and blue stripes from a container.

"This is what I want Professor Elm to examine." He said as he handed the egg to DJ.

"Wow, the egg is so pretty." Katie said, admiring the colors on the egg.

"Indeed. A friend of me in Ecruteak gave it to me. I bet you can't find any egg like this in Johto." He said.

"Looks rare to me." Scott added, also admiring the colors of the egg.

"I thought that Professor Elm might be able to tell what it is. "He's the best when it comes to the research of Pokemon evolution." That's a quote from the famous Professor Oak." He explained. "I assume you're needed back so before you leave, does any of your Pokemon need healing." After he asked, Tyler raised his hand.

"I do sir. My Cyndaquil got beaten by a stupid bug." He explained.

"I see. Let me see his Pokeball so I may heal him." Mr. Pokemon said as Tyler widened his eyes in shock.

"Wait, you can heal him?" Tyler asked in shock.

"Yes. I have a machine that can heal your Pokemon. May I see him?" Mr. Pokemon asked.

"Y-Yeah, sure." He answered as he gave Cyndaquil's Pokeball to Mr. Pokemon and put it in a machine. After a few seconds, he took it out and gave it back to Tyler.

"There, try opening his Pokeball and see if he's okay?" He asked as Tyler nodded and opened his Pokeball and out came his Cyndaquil who looked all better.

"Cyndaquil, you're okay!" Tyler exclaimed in happiness as he went to shake Mr. Pokémon's hand. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" He thanked over and over again.

"You're welcome Tyler." He said as another man walked thru the door and that man was Professor Oak.

"Hello to you all. My name is Professor Oak, a Pokemon researcher. You must all be Team Johto. I have a team in Kanto competing over there." Oak said, introducing himself.

"Wait, who's on team Kanto?" Katie asked.

"Their names are Cody, Noah, Beardo, Leonard, Beth, Max, & Sammy." He answered as Amy perked up at the sound of Sammy's name.

"Wait, Samey's in Kanto?!" She asked in shock before stomping over to Professor Oak. "You will tell me everything that Samey's doing right now. She better not be making any friends!" Before she could attack him, DJ and Tyler grabbed hold of her to keep her at bay.

"Calm down Amy." DJ said, trying to calm her down

"Yeah, what's your problem!?" Tyler asked, really starting to get on his nerves.

"Forgive her, she's just really cranky right now." Courtney said, trying to deescalate the situation.

"Oh, I'll show you cranky!" Amy yelled at Courtney as Oak frighteningly nodded.

"I-I see. Well I was just visiting my friend Mr. Pokemon after Team Kanto left. I heard about you all doing an errand for Professor Elm, so I wanted to see. May I see your Pokemon?" He asked as Amy finally started to calm as DJ and Tyler let her go.

"Sure thing sir." DJ said as all of Team Johto's Pokemon stood before Professor Oak.

"Ah, I see you raised them all well." He said as he looked over to Amy's Cyndaquil who didn't look as happy as the others. "Amy, have you been giving your Cyndaquil any attention." He asked.

"Well… no I haven't." Amy answered as she for some reason got uncomfortable answering that. Oak shook his head in response.

"Amy… you need to treat your Pokemon with love and care otherwise it won't listen to you in any Pokemon battle. Do you understand?" He asked her with a hardened glare as Amy felt a little afraid right.

"Y-Yeah, I will." Amy answered as Oak's eyes softened.

"Thank you and I expect you all to do the same. Now I have something for you all to have." He said as he gave out a Pokedex to each of them. "These are called a Pokedex, a high-tech encyclopedia. It records data on any Pokemon you've seen or have caught, and I like you all to have it."

"So we can use this to identify any Pokemon we don't know?" Courtney asked.

"That's right, it's a very useful tool for trainers to want to see what Pokemon there is." He explained.

"Um, question. How many are there in this world?" Scott asked.

"As we know of right now, over 800 kinds of Pokemon." Oak answered as all Team Johto's jaws dropped to the floor.

"No way…" Tyler muttered in awe.

"Right, I have stayed way too long. I have to get to Goldenrod City to do my usual talk show. I have a feeling this won't be the last time that we met so I'll give you guys my number." He said as he added his number to Team Johto's Pokegear. "And with that, I'll see you all later." Oak said, saying his goodbyes as did Team Johto as Oak went off to Goldenrod City.

"Well, I wish you all the best of luck on your journey." Mr. Pokemon said, also saying his goodbyes as well.

"Thanks for everything Mr. Pokemon. Let's go guys." DJ said as the other left Mr. Pokémon's house. When they started walking back, their Pokegear started to ring.

"Hey guys, are Pokegears are ringing." Tyler said as he looked at his ringing Pokegear.

"Well, let's answer it." Courtney suggested as they all answered it to reveal Professor Elm calling them.

"H-Hello? Guys? It's a disaster! Uh, um, it's just terrible! What should I do? It… Oh, no… Please get back here now!" Professor Elm exclaimed before abruptly hanging up, leaving Team Johto speechless.

"Guys, he sounded like he was in trouble." Katie said in fear.

"Yeah, what was your first clue. We gotta get back." Scott said also.

"Right, let's go guys!" Courtney exclaimed as they all started running back to Cherrygrove to help Professor Elm.

* * *

**And with introductions out of the way, Team Johto has to save Professor Elm from whatever happened to him. I have to say, writing Team Johto has been a lot more interesting since was an interesting matchup for a team. **

**Anyways, now you guys may have heard the recent update on Pokemon Sword and Shield about Matsuda confirming that the national dex wasn't included and Thanos snapped half of the all Pokemon, excluding them from the game and I have to say… {incoming rant}**

…**It's bullshit. They could easily have put all 800 Pokemon into the game without having any problems whatsoever and I have three points to back me up.**

**Firstly, you may say that the graphics and models on this game are different than the ones on the 3ds. I can rebut that by saying after looking at the Pokemon models on the trailer and the ones on the 3ds games, I can safely say they are the exact same models so it really shouldn't be a problem for them since they can basically put all 800 saved Pokemon with the same models onto the Switch. And they can't because they made "new" models for them. Bullshit.**

**Second, you can say that they have to put the dynamax feature on all the Pokemon. Solution? All they have to do is just enlarge them and put red z-move particles effects on them. There, problem solved but nope! They can't do it because it'll take way too long. Also bullshit.**

**And finally what most people will probably say, "Well, Pokemon can now roam around in a free world now so doing that for all 800 Pokemon will take way too long." What I have to say. If you look back to any of the gen 6 and gen 7 Pokemon games and look in the Pokedex, they literally all walking and running features for all 800 Pokemon, even the goddamn Ultra Beasts have that as well. So saying it'll take them too long is also mega bullshit to the extreme!**

**You see, this all factors down to one thing: laziness. The people over at Game Freak are too lazy to put even decent effort onto making new models or textures, no game balance, and even no new animations for the Pokemon doing an attack. Its all reused from old Pokemon 3ds games so you can see why I'm pissed at Game Freak for thinking this shit is even okay to us. {sighs}**

**I'm done now. I've said all I got to say. Hope you all agree to this as well**

**Anyways, don't forget to review or leave criticism and I'll see you all next chapter! {hopefully ending it on a happier note}**

**Amy: Cyndaquil**

**Courtney: Cyndaquil**

**DJ: Chikorita**

**Katie: Chikorita**

**Scott: Totodile**

**Staci: Totodile**

**Tyler: Cyndaquil**


	6. Welcome to Hoenn!

**Hey guys, KarmicWarlord here. So this took a bit longer than usual since I was lacking a bit motivation for this, but now I don't and have this time up for you guys. Now let's see what Team Hoenn has to do.**

* * *

Team Hoenn's portal opened up to a place with several houses with tress houses. Then, Lightning front flipped out of it, the others following suit.

"Sha-bam!" Lightning yelled as he stuck the landing and then looking around, "We be in one freaky season."

"So where are we exactly?" Dave asked as Harold readjust his glasses.

"If we're in Hoenn, then this must be Littleroot Town. It's the first location for Pokémon Trainers to get their Pokémon." Harold explained.

"Wow, this place looks and feels nice. Chris really outdid himself." Topher commented, admiring the view of the place.

"Ignoring the brownnoser, what do we do now?" Eva asked and before Harold could say what it is, they heard a loud scream.

"Someone help me!"

"And there's our answer. Follow the girlish scream." Harold ordered as they all ran towards the scream.

**Confession Starts**

**Harold: I still can't believe that I'm here. Pokémon has always been one of my favorite videogames to ever play. Thank god I don't have Duncan or Alejandro with me. Since they are on the Alolan team and knowing them, they probably got a fire type like Litten and it'll evolved into a fire/dark type. That means I need a water type, which I already do {Shows Mudkip's Pokeball}. Yep, I'm going far this season.**

**Confession Ends**

They all follow the noise until they see a large man in a lab coat running around in circles, a black dog-like creature chasing after him.

"It's Professor Birch!" Harold shouted in excitement

"That dog is chasing that poor man." Sadie said in shock.

"Yeah, we can all see it too." Anne Maria said sarcastically as the man noticed the group of 8.

"Hello! Are you guys from Total Drama!" Birch called out to them, still running around in circles.

"Yes sir!" Sky called out to him.

"Great, would one of you please help me out here!" He pleaded as Eva cracked her knuckles.

"On it." Eva said as was about to attack the dog until Harold got in her way.

"Wait Eva, you can't attack them. It's against the rules." Harold stated as Eva gave him an intense glare but huffed.

"Fine, you're the expert. What's your plan?" Eva asked.

"I'll go and show you all how its done." He explained as he pulled out his Pokeball. "Come out Mudkip!" He threw out his Pokeball and out came Mudkip as the Poochyena noticed him and gave its attention to him now.

"Alright Mudkip, use growl then tackle him!" He called out as Mudkip growled at the Poochyena, lowering its defense, and then giving him a hard tackle to the side, skidding him a few feet.

"How did growling at it even help?" Anne Maria asked.

"Growl is a move that can lower a Pokémon's defense. Mudkip can also use this! Mudkip, use water gun!" Harold explained then ordered his Mudkip as the Poochyena charged at him. Mudkip blasted a small but powerful spray of water towards the Poochyena, sending him flying and onto the ground, soaked and beaten.

"Yes, nice job Mudkip!" Harold praised his Mudkip as Mudkip said "Kip!" happily. Then, Professor Birch walked over to them.

"I must thank you all. I surely would have been lunch if you didn't come around." Birch said, thanking them.

"Wait, I know I'm not a genius or anything by didn't use your own Poke-critter?" Anne Maria asked as the Professor laughed sheepishly.

"I simply wanted to survey what Pokémon are like in the tall grass that I didn't one on me. I never would have guessed one jumping me." He explained. "Now, I would like to continue this conversation in my lab since no Pokémon can jump us there."

"Sure, let's go guys." Harold said as the team followed Birch back into Littleroot Town and into his lab.

"So I've heard from Chris that your all competing for a lot of money." Birch stated.

"Yeah, Chris bumped it up to 3 million this time. Wonder how many hair sprays I can buy?" She pondered to herself

"Or how much time it takes to burn it in front of Sky…" Dave muttered, quiet enough for Sky not to hear.

"I see. Well first off, since you guys know my names, I would like to know yours." Birch said.

"Sure, I'm Sky."

"Sup, I'm Topher."

"I'm Dave."

"I'm Sadie."

"Sha-Lightning!"

"Call me Anne Maria."

"Eva…"

"And I'm Harold, the President of the Pokémon Fan Club!"

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you. So I take that you've all gotten your Pokémon a few moments ago, correct?" Birch asked in which they all nodded. "I see. Well to give you all a piece of advice, if you work hard with your Pokémon and gain experience, I say you'll all make extremely good trainers."

Anne Maria and Eva looked at Lightning when Birch said that, as he was kissing his biceps, them rolling their eyes at the scene.

"Anyways, I'm sure Chris explained some of the rules to you already, so I'll just give you guys your first challenge." He said.

"First challenge already?" Topher asked in shock.

"Yes, I want you all to find my daughter May. She's currently researching Pokémon for me. What I need you all to do is to find her." He explained.

"Got it. Thanks Professor." Sadie thanked as they were all about to leave until Birch then said.

"Wait a minute, I almost forgot to mention. Chris told me to tell any of the contestants that knew about Pokémon beforehand can't reveal any information to the other contestants until said information is needed. So Harold, you can only reveal information when it's need, okay." Birch explained.

"I understand sir." Harold said, agreeing this rule.

"Good, I wish you all luck." Birch said as Team Hoenn left the building.

**Confession Starts**

**Lightning: Dang it! I wanted to use nerd boy as a way to win! Guess Lightning has to play this by himself.**

**Topher: Smart on Chris' part, not letting Harold give away any information as of yet, but I have a plan. All I have to do is follow what Harold does and I'll be in the finale in no time.**

**Confession Ends**

"So where exactly do we find this May girl?" Anne Maria.

"She should be north of Oldale Town which we have go to thru Route 101." Harold answered.

"What are we waiting for then, let's go!" Eva exclaimed before being the first to head into Route 101.

"Hey wait for us!" Sadie called out as the others followed suit.

**Confession Starts**

**Eva: Was yelling at them a bit much? Maybe. But those guys were taking way too long, and I wanted to get the challenge over with. I just have to make sure to keep my temper in check.**

**Sadie: Katie, if you're watching this, I want you to know that I'm starting the biggest separation between us ever. I miss you! {Starts crying}**

**Confession Ends**

The group starts going thru Route 101 when Sky walked up to Dave.

"Hey Dave." Sky greeted nervously.

"What do you want?" Dave asked angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did to you in the finale last season. I just couldn't find the right words and feel really guilty for not telling you about Keith." Sky explained.

"Oh yeah sure, you totally forgot about telling me you had a boyfriend." Dave said, not falling for her one bit.

"Ex-boyfriend" Sky corrected, which that caught Dave off guard.

"Wait what?" Dave said, not quite hearing what she said.

"I broke up with him. I was going to break up with him eventually, but I couldn't since I had to leave for the show. I liked you a lot Dave, I really do, but I just couldn't be with you until I broke up with Keith." Sky explained further while Dave got over his shock and scoffed.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to believe that." Dave said, in denial.

"But Dave-"

"Just leave me alone already!" Dave yelled before walking faster, making Sky sighed in defeat.

**Confession Starts:**

**Sky: Ugh, what am I doing! I'm trying to make amends with Dave, not trying to get him to be my boyfriend. {She sighs} It's okay Sky, he'll come around. Just gotta give him time.**

**Dave: That couldn't have possibly been true. Why break up with him over me? Well it doesn't matter, she's going to get what's coming to her, just you wait.**

**Confession Ends**

"So Harold man, how does Lightning catch some Pokémon?" Lightning asked as they continued walking.

"Well you need Pokeballs to catch Pokémon, but you can only buy Pokeballs after we return to Professor Birch with May." Harold explained.

"Drat!" Anne Maria yelled in anger.

"And what Pokémon can we find?" Topher asked.

"What you can find is-"He was interrupted when a Chatot swooped down from out of nowhere and started pecking Harold on top of his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Gah!" Harold yelled in pain, trying to cover his head.

"Shut it Harold. Shut it Harold." The Chatot said as he then flew away, leaving Harold to nurse his head.

"What was that? It looked a bird with a musical note on its head?" Sadie asked as Harold kept rubbing his head.

"That must have been a Chatot and my guess must belong to Chris." Harold said, answering the best he can.

"He must really not want us to break the rules." Sky stated as Topher laughed.

"Oh classic Chris. He always- "He stopped talking when he started to smell something sweet. "Hey, do you guys smell that?" The others looked as Topher started following into a pair of trees. "Must be up there-"And was once again interrupted when a Carnivine swooped down from the tree, scaring the ever living crap out of him. Topher shrieked and jumped into the arms of Dave, who collapsed on the ground from his weight.

"What the heck was that thing!?" Topher exclaimed in horror as the Carnivine started laughing at him.

"A Carnivine. Must also be Chris's." Harold said as Carnivine took off into the forest.

**Confession Start**

**Anne Maria: What is even happening right now?**

**Dave: If some Pokémon are like that, then you can guarantee I'm not catching any of those.**

**Chris: Hahaha, the looks on their faces. And before anyone asks, yes, I had Pokémon on me before the contestants came. I just didn't want to ruin the surprise. Also, they're GREAT rule enforcers.**

**Confession Ends**

"Are you okay Topher?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Topher answered.

"That's great and all, but can you please get off of me!" Dave yelled as Topher got off of him.

"So if we're all done screaming can we go now?" Eva asked impatiently.

"We should give Harold & Topher a minute Eva." Sadie said to her.

"Scary girl right. Lightning needs to find that May girl so he can catch sha-Pokemon." Lightning said, backing Eva up for once.

"It's fine guys. I've endured worse." Harold said as he got up from his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine also, thanks for asking." Topher added, dusting off his clothes.

"See, they're good. Let's go." Eva said as she went off as the others glared at her but followed after her.

**Confession Starts**

**Harold: {Still nursing his head}: Gosh, Chris is such a jerk to me! But it could be worse, Blaineley could have been the host instead.**

**Topher: Wasn't really expecting Chris to do that. Comes to show you how cool & cruel he is. {Suddenly someone bangs on the wall of the confessional yelling "Carnivine!" causing Topher to scream in fear.}**

**Confession Ends**

They all kept going thru the route until they were met by a Zigzagoon who jumped in front of them.

"What's that?" Sky asked.

"That's a Zigzagoon. They're common around Hoenn." Harold explained.

"Should we leave it alone?" Sadie asked.

"You have three options. One of us could fight it and your Pokémon stronger, could ignore it and not fight, or could capture it if we had Pokeballs. So I think we should- "He couldn't finish his sentence when Lightning pushed him out of the way.

"No way Lightning ain't running. Lightning never runs!" He yelled as he clicked Torchic's Pokeball. "Come on out Fire Chicken!"

"It's Torchic!" But he ignored Harold's correction as he threw his Pokeball to release Torchic.

"All right Torchic, peck out its eyes!" Lightning ordered but Torchic looked at him with a confused look.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? "Lightning asked.

"Lightning, Torchic only knows the moves Scratch, Growl, and Ember." Harold called out to him.

"You should have said so earlier nerd boy." Lightning said as he turned back to his Torchic, "Alright Torchic, scratch that raccoon!" This time, Torchic understood and ran towards the Zigzagoon and scratching him with his talons. The Zigzagoon shook it off and tackled Torchic to the ground.

"Shake that hit off and use that ember!" Lightning called out as Torchic shook off the pain as he fired a little flame from his beak at the Zigzagoon doing damage.

"Nice! Now finish it with scratch!" He ordered as Torchic scratched Zigzagoon once more, this time knocking him out.

"Sha-booyah! That's how you do it!" Lightning cheered, doing a pose as Torchic cheered at his success.

"Wow, nice job tough guy." Anne Maria said to him.

"Yeah, that was a good job Lightning." Harold added.

"Psh, it was nothing. You did good Torchic." Lightning boasted as he returned Torchic to his ball. Meanwhile, Sadie went over to the fainted Zigzagoon and placed him next to a tree.

"This should be a good place for him to rest." Sadie said.

"Yeah, good idea Sadie." Sky said.

**Confession Starts**

**Lightning: Lightning did good in beating that Zigzagoon. He wasn't even worth capturing since it took only three hits to take him out. Lightning needs sha-strong Pokémon that can duke it out for hours unlike Lightning's team.**

**Sadie: I know we have to fight Pokémon, but it kinda feels animal abuse. I just really feel bad for them.**

**Confession Ends**

After more walking, they finally made it to Oldale Town where only has a few houses, a Pokémon Center, and a Pokemart.

"Here we are, Oldale Town." Harold announced.

"Kinda small don't you think?" Anne Maria asked.

"Well, it only has the necessities like a…" He trailed off as he noticed the same Chatot looked down on the team from the roof of the Pokémon Center.

"…Pokémon Center." Harold said fearfully as the Chatot squinted his eyes at him before chirping, signaling its okay for him to speak.

"What's wrong Harold?" Sky asked.

"Fearing for my life but I think its okay now." Harold said as he pointed to the Chatot.

"That same bird again." Dave said as Topher sheepishly laughed.

"Well, it's certainly a lot better than- "Topher also trailed off when he saw on the other side of the town, the same Carnivine who scared him, maliciously smirking at him. He gulped in fear.

"Hey Harold, could you please wrap this up before I before food?" Topher begged to Harold as Harold fearfully nodded.

"Right, this is a Pokémon Center. This can heal any of your Pokémon that have been hurt and its free for use for anyone." Harold summed up as he pointed to the Pokemart. "That's the Pokemart, you can buy any items you need for you."

"Huh, well that's good to know." Sky said.

"Sha-right it is, now where is that May girl?" Lightning asked.

"She's just north, not much further but we just have to get past…" They all noticed Carnivine wasn't there anymore.

"Huh, must have left." Topher said, praising Chris in his mind that he's gone. But that was short-lived when he felt a presence behind him. It was Carnivine who stood behind him.

"Carna!" The Carnivine yelled making Topher scream and running off north.

"Wow, runs fast for a brownnoser." Eva said.

"After him team!" Harold exclaimed as the others ran after Topher as Chatot and Carnivine laughed at their misfortune.

**Confession Starts:**

**Chris: {Seen laughing his butt off before wiping a tear form his eye.} That was the hilarious thing I think I've seen yet. Serves him right, thinking he can take over MY show. And if he stills thinks he can, I have a few more friends he'll like to meet {Showing a Pokeball in his hand before laughing maniacally again}**

**Confession Ends:**

After catching up with Topher, they entered Route 103 where May is supposed to be.

"Here we are, Route 103." Harold said as the others looked at their surroundings.

"So where is May?" Sadie asked.

"Is that her?" Anne Maria asked also, pointing to the girl in the distance with a red bandana.

"Yep, that's her. Let's go guys." Harold said as they all headed to May's direction. May was looking at something until she turned around.

"Oh, hello there." May greeted before she took a look at the group and realized something. "Wait, are you guys the contestants on that game show my dad was talking about?"

"Sadly yes." Anne Maria answered.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you all, I'm May." May introduced herself. "What's yours?"

"Sure, I'm Harold."

"Anne Maria."

"…Eva"

"I'm Dave."

"I'm Sky"

"I'm the Sha-Lightning!"

"I'm Topher"

"And I'm Sadie."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." May said. "Hey I was wondering, do you guys mind if I can battle one of you?"

"Sure, who wants to go first?" Harold asked them.

"Step aside, it's Lightning time!" Lightning exclaimed and was about to go if Sky didn't stop him.

"Um, why don't I go Lightning?" Sky asked but Lightning glared at her.

"I already called it so Lightning gets to go." Lightning said.

"But you already went with that Zigzagooon!" Sky shot back, now getting angry.

"I don't care, Lightning goes!" Lightning yelled back but Eva decided to break this fight up.

"Enough! Since you two are arguing like babies, I'll go, got that!" Eva yelled at them shutting them up. Lightning just huffed as Sky glared at him. May sweat dropped throughout all of that.

"Those two sure are competitive." May stated.

"You have no idea." Both Anne Maria & Dave said together as Eva brought out her Pokeball.

"You ready? I'm not going to hold back just because you're a kid." Eva said as May smirked as she brought out her Pokeball.

"Don't worry, it's more fun that way." May said as they both clicked their Pokeballs.

"Come out Torchic!" They both yelled as they threw their pokeballs, releasing both of their Torchics.

"Oh wow, you've got a Torchic too." May said in amazement.

"Yeah, well this once is going to crush you. Torchic use scratch!" Eva ordered as her Torchic ran to May's Torchic to scratch her.

"Dodge it and use growl!" May ordered as her Torchic dodged the claw swipe and growled at Eva's Torchic, lowering its attack. Eva growled.

"Wanna play like that fine. Use growl then scratch!" Eva's Torchic nodded as he growled at May's and proceed to scratch her.

"Torchic are you okay?" May asked her Torchic as she nodded. "Good use scratch again!"

"Dodge it." Eva said as her Torchic dodged the other Torchic. "Now use ember!"

Torchic then spat out a little flame at the his other, landing direct hit at his back but it looked like it didn't do much.

"Alright Torchic use scratch again!" May yelled out.

"You too!" Eva also called out as the two Torchics ran towards each other, jumped up into the air, their talons out in front of them and both slashed at each other, Eva's Torchic landing on its feet while May's Torchic fell onto the ground, defeated.

"And that's the match, Eva wins!" Harold announced as Eva smirked at her victory as Team Hoenn, minus Lightning, clapped for her victory.

"Nice job Eva." Sky said

"Torchic!" May exclaimed in worry as she ran towards her Torchic, picked her off the ground and hugged her. "You did great Torchic, have a good rest." She said as she brought her back in her Pokeball. Meanwhile, Eva when over to her Torchic and picked him up.

"You did well. Take a rest, you've earned it." Eva praised her Torchic before sending her back in her pokeball.

"That was a good match Eva." May said, "that Torchic of yours was really strong." She shrugged.

"I may not be a genius like Harold, but it isn't hard really to figure out the ropes." Eva explained as May nodded.

"Well I'm going to back to my dad, I bet you need to see him again too?" May asked.

"Yeah, he said he would give us something if we found you." Harold explained.

"Oh okay, let's head back guys." May said as they all went back to Littleroot Town.

**Confession Starts**

**Anne Maria: I don't know why but that May girl reminds me an awful lot like Zoey. As much as I hate her from stealing Vito from me, I ain't going let my anger out on a kid that looks and acts like her.**

**Confession Ends**

They all made it back to Professor Birch's lab where Professor Birch was waiting for them.

"Ah welcome back Team Hoenn, I see you've found my daughter." He said.

"Yeah, and Eva here beat me in a Pokémon battle." May stated.

"I see. Well good job Eva." Birch congratulated.

"Yeah thanks, so what do we do now?" Eva asked, not wanting to waste any time.

"Well first I have to give you all these." Birch said as he passed Pokedexs to each of them.

"What are these?" Dave asked.

"Well Dave these are- "But was interrupted when he saw Chris's Chatot looking at him thru the glass, glaring at him. "On second thought, I'll let Professor Birch say it."

"Okay then…" Birch said, a little confused but carried on, "these are high-tech tools that automatically makes a record of any Pokémon you meet or catch but most information can obtain by catching one."

"Oh shoot, he's right." Anne Maria as she looked at her Pokedex looking at the information of Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Poochyena, Zigzagoon, Chatot, and Carnivine but most information she has is on Treecko.

"Wicked, I get a Pokémon and a Pokedex on the first day." Harold said excited.

"Oh yeah, and you might need these too." May said as she passed each of them six Pokeballs.

"Sha-sweet, are these the Pokeballs nerd boy was talking about?" Lightning asked.

"Yep, you just have to weaken the Pokémon enough and throw it at them." Birch explained some more as May also remembered something else.

"Oh yeah one more thing." May said as pulled out 200 pokedollars and gave it to Eva. "Here this is for you beating me."

"Wait, we can get money if we beat other people?" Eva asked in shock.

"Yep, it's basically the law of the land around here." Birch said.

"Sweet." Anne Maria said, liking this law.

"And that pretty much covers everything you need." Birch said.

"Great but where do we go now?" Topher asked.

"The next place you should is Rustboro City where you can get your first gym badge. It's just west of Oldale Town." Birch said.

"Nice. Well let's go guys." Harold said as the others started to leave the lab.

"Good luck to you all." Birch called out.

"Yeah, I hope one of you guys win." May called out also as Team Hoenn began their journey to Rustboro City.

* * *

**And with that, they're off to Rustboro City. They going to interesting to write since I plan to fix Sky and Dave's Relationship not as couple since Sky can now only see him as friend now. Also, having a rivalry between Eva, Lightning, and Sky, three of the most athletic people on Total Drama, was going to be a lot of fun to write.**

**And to clear one thing, I plan to have both Team Aqua and Team Magma appear since that would be boring. "But how can you do it?" you may ask. Well… I have a few ideas. Also, I'm off to Florida and hang out there for a week but I'll try to see if I can still write.**

**As always, leave a comment or any criticisms and I'll see you all next time.**

**Anne Maria: Treecko**

**Dave: Mudkip**

**Eva: Torchic**

**Harold: Mudkip**

**Lightning: Torchic**

**Sadie: Mudkip**

**Sky: Torchic**

**Topher: Treecko**


	7. Welcome to Sinnoh!

**So, um hey guys. Been a while huh? {Crickets in the distance} Yeah, I got so explaining to do.**

**Many things contributed to my time off here. The first was writer's block and how I want to continue this. I think, after all this time, I may have found a way.**

**Next was school. I'm was a junior turning a senior and I mainly wanted to focus on my schoolwork and eventually where I want to go in the future and what I want to do with my life. **

**And finally, feeling like I failed myself. I loved reading good fanfiction, and I thought when I went into this thinking this won't be so bad. Oh how wrong was I. But it turned out okay so you guys gave me such lovely comments that motivated to help continue this. By the time school started, I not only had writer's block and wanting to focus on school, but I felt like I had to write more of this. I eventually realized that my life is most important so this was on hold. But don't worry I'm back now. **

**Now I've kept you guys waiting long enough. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Team Sinnoh has arrived thru their portal and arrived in a town with a couple of houses and with large and small patches of snow laying on the ground.

"Wow… Where are we?" Bridgette asked in awe.

"I don't know babe but is anyone feeling chilly?" Geoff asked also as he rubbed his arms.

"Yeah, it's really cold here but at least this place looks nice." Brick said as B gave a thumbs up.

"So, what do we do now?" Lindsay asked as Sierra sighed.

"If Cody were here, he could show us. He knows every Pokémon game there is. He even had about 325 Pokémon cards when he was young and had a Charmander plushie when he was 6." Sierra explained as the other looked at her weirdly.

"Okay then… How bout we ask the locals around here?" Jasmine suggested as Brick saluted.

"Agreed. Team, split up and look around for anything and report back if you found anything." Brick ordered as everyone was about to split until…

"Out of the way!" Someone yelled out as the person ran into Brick as they both fell on their butts.

"Dude, are you okay?" Geoff asked as B helped Brick up as he dusted himself off.

"I'm fine." Brick answered as the person got up as well.

"Hey, watch where you're going man!" The boy yelled at him.

"My apologies but you ran into me." Brick said back as the boy glared.

"Well whatever, the name's Barry. I'm in a hurry to get to Sandgem Town to get my first Pokémon from Professor Rowan." Barry explained.

"Isn't that something you use to make a boat move?" Lindsay asked.

"He means Rowan Lindsay." Jasmine corrected her as she then said "Speaking of which, who is he anyways?"

"What, you guys don't know who he is?" Barry asked in shock.

"No we don't can you please explain who he is?" Jasmine asked back.

"Well he's a very important guy who studies Pokémon all over the world! I'm going to Sandgem Town to see him and collect my first Pokémon. After that, I'm going to catch more Pokémon and become a Pokémon Master!" Barry explains.

"What's a Pokémon Master?" Geoff asked as Barry gasped.

"What do you mean you don't know!? Are you dumb or something?" Barry yelled at him.

"Hey, don't yell at my boyfriend like that, we hardly know what we're doing anyways!" Bridgette shot back, defending her boyfriend.

"Wow, you guys don't know about the Pokémon Master either. You guys must be either sheltered your entire lives or must be from another planet." Barry said.

"Funny you should mention that…" Brick started but was stopped by B putting a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head no. Barry then gave a smug grin.

"Well if that's true, then any of my Pokémon can beat all of you without a single scratch." Barry boasted but Sierra, who was surprisingly silent for most of the conversation, decided to butt in.

"Didn't you say you don't have any Pokémon on you?" Sierra asked with a smirk as Barry suddenly got nervous.

"W-Well, I… It doesn't matter! I'm going to see Professor Rowan now! See ya." Barry exclaimed before running off.

"Well that was something." Brick said but regained focused, "but we still need to figure out where to go."

"Wait a minute. That Professor Rowan sounds important right? And that Barry said he was in Sandgem Town…" Jasmine said

"…meaning that's where we need to go." Bridgette finished.

"And he ran that way. Hey, we're not done with you!" Sierra yelled as she started to run after Barry.

"Sierra wait!" Jasmine yelled as the others started running after her.

**Confession Break:**

**Sierra: OMG! I can't believe I'm actually in Cody's favorite videogame. He's probably nerding out like the adorable Cody he is. I really miss him but not too worry. {Hold's up Piplup's Pokeball} I have a adorable Co- I mean Piplup with me so it won't be that back. **

**Confession Ends**

they ran into Route 201 where there a few trees with bits of snow on it. It also got patches of tall grasses and two ledges, one of them being wider.

Sierra finally caught up to him in which he was surprised.

"What the? What do you want now?" Barry asked in shock as the others caught up.

"Well you said Professor Rowan was in Sandgem Town and you were going there so we thought that we should follow you." Sierra explained.

"Well… alright I guess." Barry answered, "but only if I can battle one of you guys when I get my Pokémon!"

"Sure dude." Geoff answered as the others didn't seem to not agree with his claim.

"Alright, now we just have to go thru this tall grass filled with wild Pokémon to get to the other side." Barry explained to them as Jasmine raised a brow.

"Wait a minute, ain't that dangerous since you don't have any?" She asked.

"It's fine, you guys can just protect me in case something happens." He turned towards the grass, "Alright, let's do this- "

"Hold it!"

The group turns around to see an old man with a thick white mustache walking towards them. He was wearing a white shirt underneath a light blue vest and tie and wore dark teal pants. This was Professor Rowan.

"You there, young man! I don't see any Pokémon on you. Then what is the meaning of going into the tall grass?!" Rowan asked Barry in which Lindsay raised her hand.

"Oh oh. It's because we're trying to find Roman." Lindsay answered for him.

"It's Professor Rowan, Lindsay and yeah, Barry said he could help us find him." Bridgette corrected him and explained to the old professor.

"Hmm, even still, no one allows is to be in the tall grass, a group or not. Besides I think I'm the person you're looking for." He said as their eyes widen.

"Woah, you're the professor?" Geoff asked in shock.

"No way… that old guy's the professor" Barry muttered.

"Yes, I'm Professor Rowan and you all are contestants from Total Drama." He explained as Brick immediately bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry sir! We didn't know it was against the rules." Brick apologized as Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, of course. All Pokémon professors are at least 50 to 60 years old." Sierra said as Rowan raised an eyebrow.

"Sierra!" Jasmine exclaimed, yelling at Sierra. "Sorry sir, she likes to hear her own mouth talk." Before Sierra could fire back, B put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head no. She reluctantly backed off. The professor cleared his throat and walked away from them, thinking out loud to himself.

"They tried going into the tall grass because they wanted Pokémon… Hmm… What to do…? Their world would surely change if they met Pokémon… Is it right for me to put the boy on that path…?" He wondered, the others hearing him.

"Who's he talking to?" Lindsay whispered to Bridgette in which she shrugged in response. He then walked back to the group.

"You all, do you love Pokémon, do you?" Rowan asked them. The Sinnoh group looked at each other before Barry responded

"Of course I love Pokémon! They're so awesome!" Barry responded.

"Yeah, I mean, we just met the little guys, but we think their cool. Right guys?" Jasmine asked the others as the others expressed the love for their partners, especially Sierra and Lindsay {With B, he just held a thumbs up.} Satisfied with the answer, Rowan nodded.

"Very well, Barry I will give your first Pokémon…" Barry jumped up in excitement, but the Professor wasn't done. "…However. You must promise me that you will never willingly be endangered yourself again. That goes for you all as well." He said.

"We promise sir!" Brick exclaimed.

"Good, now is…" And right on cue, a young girl started to walk towards them with a briefcase in hand. She wore a white cap on her head and blue hair. She was wearing a red coat with four buttons and a scarf wrapped around her neck. She wore pink boots and white socks that go up to her knees. And has a white bag around her left arm. This was Dawn, Professor Rowan's assistant.

"Professor Rowan. You left your briefcase at the lake!" She said to him. She then noticed the large group as she dropped the suitcase down. "Oh, is something wrong?"

"Ah, there it is! Dawn, nice work!" Rowan thanked her. "I was about to do was to entrust this Barry, the young boy, with his own Pokémon."

"Pardon?!" Dawn exclaimed in shock, "These Pokémon are hard to replace. Are you sure about giving them away?"

"Hm! We exist side by side with Pokémon. These comes a time when people should meet Pokémon. There is a world that should be explored together. For Barry, today is that time. This place, right now." Rowan explained as Brick started to cry.

"That was the most beautiful speech I have ever heard." Brick sniffled.

"Dude, are you crying?" Geoff asked. Brick then realized he was being watched and immediately wiped his eyes.

"N-No I wasn't, some ice got in my eyes, causing them to melt into water droplets." Brick explained himself as the surfer smirked

"Sure dude." Geoff replied as Brick sighed in defeated.

"Go on! Open the briefcase and choose a Pokémon!" Rowan said to him as Barry did and opened the briefcase to see three Pokeballs that were labeled by the Sinnoh starters. After a minute, he finally made his choice.

"I've decided! Piplup will be my Pokémon!" Barry exclaimed as he held his Pokeball that contain the Penguin Pokémon.

"Very well. You have chosen a good Pokémon, it seems." Rowan said. "Now listen up! That goes for you Team Sinnoh. The Pokémon you have been entrusted with are unfamiliar with the world. In that regard, they're much like you. As fellow newcomers to the world, I hope you'll do well together."

"You got it Professor. We'll take good care of them." Bridgette said as the Professor nodded.

"Good. If you have any trouble, come see me at any lab in Sandgem town. And now, we'll be on our way." And with that, Rowan walked past them and headed to his lab.

"Professor! Wait for me, please!" Dawn said as she ran after her boss.

"Huh, for such an intimidating looking guy, he was swell fella." Jasmine stated as Barry laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, on TV he's so stern and scary." He then scratch the back of his head. "Hey, I'm just wanted to say I'm sorry for the things I said to you all. I was really just surprised that you guys didn't know what Pokémon were."

"It's cool dude. We just got our Pokémon too like an hour ago so we're clueless just like you." Geoff said, accepting his apology as well as the others. Barry smiled in relief.

"Cool. By the way though, never really caught your names." He said.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. I'm Geoff."

"I'm Bridgette."

"I'm Lindsay."

"I'm Sierra."

"The name's Jasmine."

"Brick Macarthur! And his name is B."

"Well nice to meet you all. Now we all got Pokémon now. Meaning…" He held up his pokeball. "Which one of you guys want to battle me?"

"A fight. Now?" Jasmine asked

"Yep! Now who wants to battle?" He asked again as the team looked at each other with then Brick walking forwards.

"Very well. I shall battle you." Brick said as he held out his Pokeball. Garry smirked.

"Great! I always wanted to say this… Brick! I challenge to a Pokémon battle!" He declared as the two got ready.

**Confession Starts**

**Brick: The reason why I wanted to go is because I need to start out strong and make the others see that me and Turtwig will not go down easy.**

**Geoff: Man, I wanted to go. Oh well, go Brick!**

**Jasmine: Hmm, I'm honestly curious as to how Pokémon battling works. Hope it's not as bad as I'm making it out to be.**

**Confession Ends**

Garry and Brick stood opposite of each other as the others in Team Sinnoh stood back, waiting for the two to battle. Then Sierra had an idea.

"Ooo, we should let our Pokémon watch this battle. That way they can learn from this." Sierra explained as she brought out her Piplup.

"Hmm, not a bad idea…" Jasmine said as she then brought out her Chimchar as he climbed on her shoulder.

"Fine by me brah." Geoff said also as he too brought out his Chimchar as did the others with their respective Pokémon.

"Ready to do this?" Barry asked his opponent.

"Of course." Brick said as he grabbed his Pokeball. "Come out my comrade!"

"Let's go Piplup!"

The two threw out their starters, Piplup and Turtwig, as they stared each other down.

"Aw man, you have Turtwig. That puts us at a disadvantage." Barry groaned but shook his head. "But no matter, we got this Piplup!" His partner chirped in response. Sierra then yells

"Ooh, Brick. Turtwig knows the moves Tackle & Withdraw! Keep that in mind." Sierra yelled out to him in which he nodded.

"Um, how do you know what moves his Rootwig uses?" Lindsay asks confused on how she knows.

"I told you, I'm an expert Cody knower. He plays all of the Pokémon games so I would know ALL about them as Cody played over 100 hours without sleep." She explains as the others looked at her like she's crazy

"As if she didn't give me the creeps earlier." Jasmine whispered to Bridgette to which she nod in agreement.

"We'll make the first move. Alright Piplup, use Pound!" Barry said as Piplup ran towards Turtwig with his fin glowing white.

"Turtwig, tackle them!" Turtwig then ran towards Piplup as well, in which Turtwig's tackle was able to hit him first, sending the Penguin back.

"What the..?! That one hurt, you!" Barry yelled at him as he looked down at Piplup. "Piplup, use growl and then pound." Piplup let a tiny growl at the Turtwig, lowering his attack, and came running at him.

"Tackle him again Turtwig!"

"Dodge it!" Piplup dodged the tackle and hit the turtle Pokémon, sending him back.

"Woah, he got a hit in!" Geoff said in amazement as Lindsay looked confused.

"Wait, why did his Donna growl at him? I didn't know Penguins can growl." Lindsay asked.

"Donna?" Bridgette asked with a raised brow as Lindsay picked up her Piplup.

"Yeah, I name her Donna since it sounded a lot better than saying Puplup." Lindsay explained.

"Well to answer your question Lindsay, growl is a move that lowers the Pokemon's attack power." Sierra explained as we get back to Brick and Barry, it wasn't looking good for the soldier. His Turtwig was getting hit by Barry's Piplup multiple times.

"_If I don't do something soon, I'm going to lose! Think Brick think!" _He then remembered the other move Sierra mentioned.

"Turtwig, use withdraw!" Brick ordered as Turtwig retracted inside his shell to save himself from the Penguin's barrage.

"Woah, the little dude retracted in his shell!" Geoff said as Barry smirked.

"Just because he's hidden doesn't make him safe. Piplup!" Piplup hit him again with pound, sending his shell back as it rolled around on the ground and after it stopped spinning, he came out of his shell.

"Good. Now Turtwig, tackle him!"

"Pound, Piplup!"

The two came running at each other again, attacks out, and Piplup hit him again but surprisingly, Turtwig seemed to tank the attack and tackle Piplup regardless.

"Woah, he powered thru it." Jasmine said. "But how? He was getting smacked around a few seconds ago?"

"Well withdraw is move that increases the Pokemon's defense so that's how Brick's Turtwig was able to pull it off." Sierra explained once more.

"Woohoo! You got this dude!" Geoff cheered.

"Doesn't matter, we're finishing this. Piplup, pound once more!" Piplup's fin lit up once more to attack Turtwig.

"Dodge it Turtwig!" Turtwig dodged it at the last second, leaving both Barry and his Piplup shocked.

"Now tackle!" Turtwig tackled him once more, doing more damage than usual, that send Piplup to the ground, finally making him faint.

"And Turtwig wins!" Sierra exclaimed as Team Sinnoh cheered for him, happy for his win. Brick sighed in relief, happy that he was able to win his first battle. He looked down at his Turtwig who looked up at his with a happy expression.

"You did good soldier." Brick said as he picked up his partner. "Rest well." With that, he put him in his Pokeball. Meanwhile with Barry…

"What, we actually lost?!" Barry exclaimed. He had him on the ropes but Brick somehow managed to pull off a win. He sighed and went over to Piplup. "You did good buddy. Take a good rest." With that, he returned Piplup to his Pokeball. He then went over to Brick. "I'll admit Brick, you did good but next time I will win, you hear me."

"Loud and clear Barry." Brick responded back.

"Well anyways, I'm going back home. My mom probably wants to see my new partner and he'll need to rest up. See you guys later." Barry said as he then went back to his home, then others saying goodbye to him

**Confession Starts**

**Bridgette: Barry may have come off as cocky and annoying, {She smiles} he's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him.**

**Geoff: The dude called me dumb, {He smiles} he's cool in my book**

**Brick: {Sighs in relief} I'm so glad I was able to win that. To be honest, all of that was just me being lucky. {His look hardened} But no worries, I'll just have to make sure to train me and Turtwig to become stronger and win this**

**Jasmine: {Sitting with Chimchar on her shoulder} Sure, Barry was a total drongo, but nice guy overall. And the battle didn't look that bad so I guess I can give this a shot. Right bud?**

**Chimchar: Chimchar!**

**Sierra: Oh. My. Goodness! I couldn't believe I got to see an actual Pokémon battle. It was so exciting! Now… I can use the knowledge to win this whole thing. {She pauses}. Oh… and Barry's okay I guess**

**Lindsay: {She had Donna in her lap} Oh goodness that was something else, wasn't it Donna?**

**Donna: Piplup!**

**B: {Seen writing down something on a notepad. After a few seconds, he held it out to the camera saying: "Barry is good in my book".}**

**Confession Ends**

"Well now that's out of the way, let's move on to Sandgem Town and- "Sierra didn't finish her sentence when she was interrupted by a loud caw of some bird. They all looked up to see a flock of Staravias flying up above, boxes in their talons.

"What are those birds? And what do they have in their talons?" Jasmine asked as Sierra squinted her eyes to look.

"Those are Staravias. They usually all fly in flocks." The mega-fan explained as the flock soon went above them and drop their load on them.

"Jump for cover!" Brick yelled as they all jumped out of the way of the boxes as 7 boxes dropped to the ground with an audible *thud*. They all then looked to see each of them had their names on it.

"Must be it for us." Jasmine said, looking at her box.

"But what's inside the box?" Lindsay asked.

"Only one way to find out." Bridgette answered as they all opened their respective boxes. Inside were a pair of shoes that had different colors: Pink for Geoff, blue for Bridgette, forest green for Brick, orange for Lindsay, yellow & purple for Sierra, dark yellow for Jasmine, and black for B.

"Cool shoes." Geoff said as he looked at them.

"These are so my color. Thank you mysterious birds!" Lindsay said, thanking the birds to drop them. Brick then noticed B pick something out from the box.

"Hey B. What's that?" Brick asked his friend as the silent inventor picked up from his box, a voice box that can go around his neck.

"A voice box?" Bridgette asked in wonder and before they could say anything as they noticed something inside the box.

"Hey guys, look. A letter." Jasmine stated as they all looked in her box to see a letter. She picked it up and opened the letter. It was from Chris.

"Oh great. What does that bugger want now?" Jasmine asked as she started reading the letter out loud.

"_Hello there trainers, Chris Mclain here, and before anyone asks, yes I've written a letter instead of talking to you on the TDPE controllers, I was busy with other stuff. Anyways, if your reading this then that must mean you've gotten the aerial packages those Staravias dropped by. Inside those boxes are running shoes that are able to help you running faster than usual. This is a race after all._

_Also for Beverly, your dad sent you your voice box that you made to help you communicate to other people. You're going to be needing this since you have to give out commands to your partner. Can't really do that since you can't talk._

_And finally your next assignment, you all have to go to Lake Verity which is east of here. You'll get your next letter there._

_Have fun and try not to get killed, or try to, those Starlys are very territorial creatures over at the Lake. _

_From, Chris Mclain _

"Well, have to give it to the dude. These do feel nice." Geoff stated, liking the comfort his feet fell inside the shoes. Brick then started to run around in circles, going slightly faster than usual.

"And he was right about them making us run faster." Brick said as he stopped running.

"Good. Now, how are you holding up B." Jasmine asked as B put the voice box around his neck. He cleared his throat, which the sounds came out of the voice box. Then he then started talking thru the voice box… without moving his mouth.

"_Am I coming thru clearing?" _The deep voice came out of the box, startling everyone from the voice.

"B, is that you?" Brick asked his friend.

"_Yes, it's me Brick." _B replied as Geoff and the others got excited now.

"Wow dude, that's so cool. You made that?" Geoff asked.

"_Yes I did. I've tried multiple times to get this voice box to work but failed to get it to work. Only recently was I able to finally to get it to work. I was going to put it on when I was asked to get on this season, but Chef put me in a sack and hauled me off." _B explained, saying how he made his voice box.

"Wait, so you could never talk. I thought that you were just shy?" Lindsay asked, surprised that he just couldn't speak.

"In any case, I'm glad you've got a voice now B." Bridgette said in which the inventor smiled in response. Then Sierra ran up to him.

"Eeeee, finally! I can finally ask you these questions now that you can speak now. How are you so smart, how did you feel about Scott voting you off, and do you have feelings for Dawn-" She was interrupted by Jasmine holding her back.

"Woah there, calm down there dingo." Jasmine said as she dragged the uber-fan away.

"_Actually to answer your questions Sierra, my dad was the head of Omron, a robotics group, my mom when she gave birth to me, at first for Scott I hated him now I just feel pity for the amount Fang goes after him, and me and Dawn are just friends." _B said, answering all of Sierra's questions.

"Well anyways, now that we got all of that out of the way, where's Lake Verity?" Bridgette asked.

"He said to look east so east it is." Jasmine answered as the others then go east and, walking thru a short path, finding an opening in some trees with a sign that said _"Lake Verity ahead. According to the legend, this lake is home to the Pokémon said to be "The Being of Emotion". It's because of this Pokémon that people can feel sorrow and joy."_

"_Hmm, interesting…" _B said, _"this Pokémon really is powerful."_

"Do you think it'll be cute like Donna?" Lindsay asked.

"Let's see then. Onwards team." Jasmine said as then went inside the short path to see at the end a large beautiful lake.

"Wow, this lake is beautiful…" Bridgette muttered, taking in the sight of the lake before her.

"Not as beautiful as you Bridge." Geoff said, flirting with her that worked.

"Oh Geoffy!" They were about to make out until Sierra said.

"Hey guys, look over there." They all look towards the man, as he was saying something to himself.

"…The flowing time…The expanding space…I will make it all mine one day…Cyrus is my name. Remember it…Until then, sleep while you can, legendary Pokémon of the lake bed…" Cyrus muttered, as he then turned around as started walking towards the team. "Excuse me please…" He said as the others got out of his way and walked out of the way.

"Okay, this dude was creepy." Geoff said, getting a creepy vibe from as did everyone else.

"Well creepy person aside, let's find that letter." Jasmine said as then something hit her in the face. "Ah, bugger!" She grabbed it to show it was another envelope.

"Huh, another envelope." Brick said as Jasmine then opened the letter.

"_Hello again trainers, Chris here. You found this letter and met the mysterious Cyrus. I don't want to spoil things but you'll probably see again soon… And then multiple more times. Anyways, for your next task is to go back the way you came and go west instead. There you'll get to Sandgem Town to meet with the Professor in his lab._

_From, Chris Mclain_

"He's telling us to go west now. God, it's like he's trying to lead on some scavenger hunt or something." Jasmine said, getting annoyed now.

"_Well we should probably do what the letter says." _B suggested.

"Agreed. Let's move team!" Brick said as they all went out of the forest and started heading east

**Confession Starts**

**B: So… my first vocal confessional. Just wanted to say that it's great to have a voice and I'm glad everyone seems to like it**

**Brick: I'm proud of B being able to speak now. He can be a great asset to a team.**

**Confession Ends**

They entered Route 201 and with thru the tall grass, meeting some Pokémon on the way {Lindsay getting talked by a Bidoof and Sierra trying to grab a Starly, Jasmine trying to stop her}. They ran into a guy with an apron on with a tray of potions on it.

"Hello there, I work at the Pokemart. I'm giving out these potions for beginning trainers as samples." The worker explained.

"What's a potion?" Lindsay asked.

"Potions are items that allow you to heal your Pokémon when it gets injured." He explained further as he handed one potion to each of them.

"Cool, thanks man." Geoff thanked.

"These are definitely going to be helpful. Thank you for the potions sir." Bridgette thanked also as the continued walking until they finally reached Sandgem Town which had a couple of houses, a Pokemon Center, a Pokemart, and Rowan's lab. And there is a beach south of the town.

"Well here we are everyone. Sandgem Town." Sierra said as they finally arrived at their destination.

"Looks kinda small." Geoff said, scratching his head.

"_Yeah it is, now where is Professor Rowan?" _B asked.

"Hey guys, over here!" they heard a familiar voice as they all look to see Dawn waving at them.

"Oh hey look, it's Barn." Lindsay said, seeing where Dawn is as they all met with Dawn.

"Hey Dawn, nice to see you again." Bridgette greeted.

"It's good to see you guys again. Could you all please, come with me. The professor is waiting for you all." Dawn said as they all walked towards the Pokemon Lab which is the largest building in this town and has a wind turbine.

"Here it is. The Pokemon Research Lab! Let's go…" Before Dawn could open the door, Garry came sprinting out of the door but ended up hitting Brick, making them both fall again.

"Gah, again!" Brick groaned.

"Wow, that's the second time that happened." Bridgette said, shocked that it happened twice

"_Are you okay Brick?" _B asked his friend as Brick just nodded and Barry groaned.

"What the…" Then he looked up to see Dawn and Team Sinnoh. "Oh hey it's you guys!" They both stand up to wipe the dirt off. "Sorry Brick, I was so excited about getting everything I need for my journey now."

"What did you get?" Lindsay asked.

"He gave me Pokeballs, a Pokedex, and some other stuff. By the way, that old guy… he's not scary so much as he is totally out there!" He said as he then walked away from the group. "Anyways, I'm out of here so see you guys later." And with that, he left to go on his big journey.

"Wow, who was that?" Dawn asked.

"That was Barry, hyper one he is." Jasmine answered.

"He seems to be really impatient." Dawn said.

"Yeah he is, but his heart's in the right place. So, are we going to get the things that Barry did?" Bridgette asked.

"Yup! Now let's go inside." They all went inside the lab and were brought to Professor Rowan. "I've brought them here Professor."

"Well, well, it's nice to see you all again." Professor Rowan greeted, "Now before we get to our main topic, can I have a look at all of your Pokemon?"

"Sure thing dude." Geoff said as they all brought out their partners.

"Thank you, now let's see…" He began examining all of Team Sinnoh's Pokemon one by one until he was done. "Hmm… I see… They all look to be rather happy. I'm really glad. To be honest, when I saw you guys with an inexperienced trainer heading into the tall grass, I was shocked. I was astounded by these foolhardy children." They all frowned a bit but smiled again when kept talking.

"But now, you've all astounded me in an entirely different way. Already, there is a bond growing between all of your Pokemon. I feel privileged to have met you all. I'm sure your Pokemon feel the same way about you. That's why I'll ask you all to cherish your Pokemon." He finished his speech.

"Don't sorry dude, will treat these guys like the part of our family." Geoff said as Chimchar climbed on his shoulder.

"Agreed. No harm will come to them." Brick agreed as he picked up his Turtwig.

"Aw, I'm so glad you guys are all kind to your Pokemon." Dawn said. "If you weren't, I'd had to… Oh, I just can't say it…"

"Don't worry Dawn. As Brick said, we'll take good care of them." Bridgette said, comforting Dawn with her words while she picked up her Piplup. Rowan then coughed.

"Er-hem! Let's move on to the main topic. There is something I want you all to do for me. All me to proper introduce myself first. My name, as you know, is Rowan. I study Pokemon. First of all, I want to know exactly what kinds of Pokemon live in the Sinnoh Region. To do so, it is necessary to collect data using the Pokedex."

"_The thing that you gave Barry?" _B asked.

"Correct. This is what I wished to ask of you all. I want to entrust you all with this Pokedex. This will be part of the tasks that Chris wants to complete this season." They all groaned at the name of Chris. "Dawn, could you please bring out the trolley."

"You got it Professor!" She went over to the next room and brought the trolley with 7 Pokedexes on them.

"Wow, these look so high-tech." Sierra said as she admired them.

"Indeed. Those Pokedexes are a very high-tech devices. It will automatically record data on every kind of Pokemon you encounter. It also shows its base stats, the moves it knows, etc."

"Thanks mate. These will be real helpful." Jasmine thanked.

"You're welcome Jasmine. Now Team Sinnoh, I ask that you all go everywhere and meet every kind of Pokemon you find on your journey. Chris said that if you can record every known ones in the Pokedex, you'll get an advantage later on your journey."

"Sweet!" Geoff cheered.

"And now one more thing before you go. When you all walked thru Route 201 with your Pokemon, what did you feel?" Rowan asked as the team all looked at each other before answering.

"Well dude, I've seen Chimchar is part of the family, so I'm cool with him." Geoff answered as the two seem to fist-bump.

"Yeah, with Piplup I don't feel like I'm alone. You see, I'm terrified of going into the woods alone. But with Piplup with me now, I'm feel safe." Bridgette explained as Piplup chirped in response.

"You've already got my answer with Turtwig." Said Brick.

"Back in Australia, I've taken care of tons of monkeys. Sure this one has the ability to breath fire now, but it's okay to me." Jasmine said.

"Whenever I'm with Piplup, it's remains me of my Cody and the time I became a momma on Easter Island."

"Oh, oh, me too. Donna here is so cute and beautiful."

"_And for me and Turtwig, me and him will probably have a lot of fun this season." _

Rowan smiled in response to their answers.

"You know, I've lived for 60 long years. Even now, I get a thrill when I'm with Pokemon. Now, you should know that there are countless Pokemon in this world. That means there are just as many thrills waiting for you there. Now go! Team Sinnoh, your grand adventure begins now!"

"Woohoo!" Geoff exclaimed, pumping both of his arms into the air. He then dropped them when he realized something. "But wait, what about Pokeballs. Don't we need them to catch Pokemon?"

"About that, Dawn will give each of you five Pokeballs after she shows you around this town and teach you all on how to catch a Pokemon." Rowan said.

"The Pokemon that I used for the first time was a Piplup. It's hard to believe now that three of us got a Piplup now! Not that it matters, but… I'm Dawn. I also help the professor add pages to the Pokedex. So, in a sense, I'm just like you guys. I just got a little head start on you, that's all. I'll be happy to teach you all things. I'm glad to have met you all! I'll be outside waiting for you guys." With that, she went outside the building.

"Well Professor, we'll be taking our leave now. It's was nice to have met you." Brick said as they all said their goodbyes to the Professor and headed outside, taking the next step on their journey.

* * *

**And after a little over a year, it's done. This was very hard to write since I wanted to get the characters down {especially Sierra}, but I think I've got it. Hope you all enjoyed it and think it was worth the wait.**

**Also, just wanted to say stay safe out there. A lot of shit has happened this year with corona and the riots {2020 needs to let me get off, I'll just walk}. So, yeah… be safe guys.**

**Anyways, don't forget to leave a comment or give criticism, and I'll see you guys all next time!**

**B: Turtwig**

**Brick: Turtwig**

**Bridgette: Piplup**

**Geoff: Chimchar**

**Jasmine: Chimchar**

**Lindsay: Piplup**

**Sierra: Piplup**


End file.
